The New Kid
by Omgkc
Summary: Prumano AU. When Lovino Vargas first comes to WWA he dosen't know what to think. He's always thought of himself not cared for, but will a certain German be able to change his mind? See Lovino face the many hardships of life and the lives of the other students at the WWA. ((Mutiple Pairings. Summary is horrible, just read please! :) Rated for some content later on maybe...))
1. The New Kid

**Well first off this story is just supose to get me into the swing of things once again. I've been really busy with Devantart lately that I forgot about this place.**

**If you want me to continue this please Review or even Favorite!**

* * *

Lovino looked down at the many doodles in his notebook. Evidently, it was the most interesting thing in the classroom right now.

Even though he'd just moved here, he could most definitely say he hated this place already.

Well, maybe he didn't hate the school directly. He supposed it was a good school. Most of the teachers were nice and helpful enough. Hell, this school even gave him a free entry! It's one of those fancy-smancy private schools.

It was called "World Wide Academy". Lovino assumed it was because they would find good students from around the world and give them submissions. Though, Lovino wouldn't really call himself smart. He's just really into the arts. Don't judge him! I-It's that he's not that good in Math or Science.

He wouldn't call himself an artist, though. That's more of his younger brother, Feliciano's, job. Well, technically they're twins but Lovino was born a day before.

Him and his brother were both accepted into the school and transferred from Italy. Apparently, Feliciano and Lovino's Grandfather, when behind the tan-skinned Italian's back and sent in a submission forms for the two brothers. Before Lovino knew it, they were on their way to England, where the school was located.

When Lovino first got to the school all he could think was; "_I've never seen so many people from different ethnicities in one place before…." _

Honestly, he felt a little intimidated. And his slightly less than average small stature did not help. On his first day in the hall he was almost trampled by a hundred different people. He was also called many different names in various languages; he assumed they were all insults.

But he didn't really care. He was used to being bullied and pushed around in his old school. Maybe that's why Feliciano and his Grandfather signed him up for this school?

Lovino wasn't really sure why he was always picked on. It was probably due to his attitude toward others. He usually went around wearing a scowl on his face and ignoring others.

His brother on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He always went around with a wide smile on his face, and in the course of the day and a half the Vargas' have been here, has made many friends.

The closest of those many friends were probably Ludwig, a big studly German that Lovino personally didn't like at all, and Kiku, a quite Japanese boy, he was okay in Lovino's opinion, mostly because he didn't talk that much and was bearable to stand.

How many friends has Lovino made? _Nessuno_. Well, unless you count that annoying Spanish kid, Antonio, who offered to show him around on his first day, despite Lovino's arguments.

He didn't even hang around with Lovino all that much either. He had his own stupid friends.

Lovino sighed as he turned his gaze towards the window.

_"Whatever. It's not like I need any friends in this stupid place anyway. I survived back in Italy with no friends. Who needs friends when you have someone as great as yourself?"_

Lovino's eyes dulled as he longingly looked out the window at a group of kids who were on free period.

_"But, still. It would be nice…to have friends. I suppose…"_

Lovino was thankfully pulled from his thoughts when the bell rang.

"Alright class. We'll continue our lesson tomorrow." informed their teacher. A tall blonde woman with a British accent and thick eyebrows.

Some of the class groaned as they packed up their things and made it out of the classroom.

"Oi! Stop your complaining. This is an important section of our book." she some-what laughed.

Lovino packed up his things slowly. It's not like he was in a rush to go to class or anything.

"Oh, wait Mr. Kirkland! You too, Mr. Vargas." the teacher called out as she stopped the two boys from walking out.

Lovino and the other boy looked some-what confused, but made their way to the teacher nether the less.

"Um, yes ma'am?" asked the blonde haired British boy politely. It was strange. Lovino though the boy and the teacher looked the same in a way. The even had the same eyebrows.

"Arthur, as you are aware, this is Lovino Vargas. Our new student." she introduced you.

Lovino felt bit awkward. He just gave a slight nod to the British boy.

"Yes, I remember." replied the Brit as he have a glance towards Lovino.

"Well since he's new and all, I would like you to show him around a bit." the teacher announced.

The boy whose name was supposable Arthur, looked a Lovino for a moment. Lovino felt his face heat up a bit in embarrassment.

_"Stop staring, dammit!"_ the Italian cursed in his head.

Before Lovino could reject the Brit responded.

"I suppose I could. But we probably don't have the same classes." he informed.

"Oh, no you do! Well, most of them anyway." the teacher replied happily.

"What!? Have you been going through my schedule again, Mother?" the British boy said a bit lower as I he didn't want Lovino to hear.

But, did Lovino hear him correctly? Did he say _'Mother'_?

"Well of course I did, duckling! I have a certain privilege to look through your things." she smiled.

"No you don't. Ever heard of the word '_privacy'_, Mum?" the thick browed boy muttered.

He did hear him correctly! This is his Mother! Her name must be Mrs. Kirkland. Her name slipped him for a moment there.

"That's not important. Since Lovino is a new student I got a copy of his schedule and I noticed you had similar classes. So don't you think it'd be good if you were to show him around?" Mrs. Kirkland asked.

Arthur sighed. "I never said I wouldn't. Just think of other people's privacy next time, okay Mum?"

"Alright, sweetie. Now hurry on and get to class." she said as she shooed the two boys out of the room.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he and Lovino walked down the hall. "Bloody woman." he mumbled. "Sometimes I wonder if she even thinks."

Lovino glanced at the British boy who led him down the hall to their next class. He looked the boy up and down.

He looked extremely neat. His uniform was in perfect condition. Not one wrinkle. The only thing that didn't seem to be neat was his blonde hair. It looked some-what punk-rock-ish style, with strands flicking out all over the place. But Lovino had to admit it worked for him.

"Parents, huh?" he laughed as he turned to Lovino.

Lovino looked a bit surprised to hear the Brit talk to him.

The Italian didn't respond and just glared at the ground.

Arthur looked at the Italian confusingly. He then laughed a bit.

"You don't talk much do you?" he asked with a smile.

There was many seconds of silence until another voice spoke up.

"You don't have to show me around." Lovino said, still looking at the ground, revealing a thick Italian accent.

Arthur turned to him a surprised to hear him speak up. "Posh." he chuckled. "I don't mind. It's not like I'm going out of my way or anything."

Lovino didn't respond. Until he brought up a question.

"That woman was your Mother?" asked the brunette.

Arthur sighed. "Yes. She is."

"Isn't it a bit strange to have your Mother be your teacher?" asked the Italian.

Even though Arthur didn't really like the questions, he was glad that the Italian was speaking.

"Well, not really. You'll find that in this school many students have parents as teachers." Arthur informed.

"What about you? Hard dealing with your parents?" the Brit asked.

Lovino avoided the question by asking, "Are we almost at the class room yet?"

Arthur was confused as to why the Italian avoided the question but answered. "Oh, um yes. Its right here actually." informed the blonde.

Arthur walked into the class room and Lovino followed.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Italian:**_**Nessuno- **_**None**

* * *

**Alright that's all I have right now. :I**

**This story's main paring is ment to be Prumano but England's sort of just a friend to Romano during the story.**

**And yes, the teacher is Britannia. All of the teachers are ment to be the Anncients aside from a few.**

**If you want me to continue then please Review or even Favorite if you want!**

**That's all for now.**

**(I probally should be continueing my other stories but, *writer-block*)**


	2. Making Friends

Lovino was keeping quiet and just drawing in his notebook, while Arthur, his "guide" for today, finished doing his homework their class just received, during their free time at the end of class.

"There." said the Brit sounding triumphant. "Now I don't have to finish this blasted Science stuff for homework tonight." he grinned smugly as he closed his books and pushed them to the side.

Lovino had only known the Brit for about a period, but he could already tell some things about the blonde. He was very smug and grinned whenever he was right or did something someone else couldn't do.

The English boy looked over at the Italian sitting next to him. "What about you, Lovino?" he asked the brunette.

"Huh?" Lovino looked up from his book sort of surprised, but then his usually look of tediousness came back. "Oh, the teacher said I didn't have to do it since you guys already started the chapter without me."

"Lucky!" exclaimed a voice from nowhere as a dirty-blonde haired boy turned around to face the two and the table behind him. "I'm only on the second question!" whined the blue-eyed boy.

Was that an American accent Lovino heard? Well, he surely sounded, looked, and acted like an American.

Over his uniform he wore a big, brown leather bomber jacket. His regular uniform looked all sloppy. Not to mention he wore worn-out red converse. The only thing that looked proper thing about him was the silver rimmed glasses he wore, but his face looked so young.

"It's not my problem that you right three paragraphs for just one question." Arthur seemed to complain to the dirty-blonde. He seemed like he knew him.

"A friend of yours?" the Italian asked a little bit annoyed at the intrusion in their conversations.

Arthur sighed. "I wouldn't call him that. Lovino, this is-"

"Alfred F. Jones! Or you can just call me The Hero." smiled the American.

"_As I was saying_," the blonde grumbled annoyingly. "Lovino, this is Alfred Jones. My cousin." he added the last bit sounding a little regretful.

Alfred laughed. "Come on! You know you love me, Iggy."

"For the thousandth time, my name is Arthur so stop calling me _'Iggy'_. What does that even mean?" he asked.

The American shrugged. "Sounds cute." he smiled.

The Brit grumbled and picked up a book off his desk and started to read it.

Alfred laughed again then turned to Lovino. "Don't mind him. He's just naturally bitter."

A shout of a _'Hey!'_ could be heard off to the side.

"So Lovino, I guessing you're from Italy?" asked the American.

"What gave me away? Was it the name or the accent?" asked Lovino sarcastically bitter.

Alfred gave a loud laugh at this. Students in the class room would have turned around, but they were all but too used to the energetic American by now.

"You're funny! But no. I heard we were getting a new student from Italy. But weren't you in my Health class first period?"

"No. I have Gym this marking period." the Italian said a little confused.

A look of confusion came over the dirty-blonde's face, which made him look even goofier. "Really? I couldn't swear you were in that class. Though, you seemed a little more happier than right now."

Now a look of realization came over Lovino's face. "Oh, you must be thinking of mio fratello, Feliciano."

"You have a twin brother?" asked Alfred, being able to translate the Italian from the many re-runs of _'The Sopranos'_ he watched.

"Si. He's a little energetic. I apologize for that."

"Nah man, it's cool. I've got a twin bro too! Well except he's actually my half-brother, and he's Canadian. But other than that we're completely the same!"

A little laugh came from the side as Arthur put his book down. "Oh please, you and Mathew are nothing alike, minus your looks. He knows when to shut up."

"The problem with Mattie is getting him _to_ talk. He's mostly invisible half the time. People often can't see him a lot of the time. I feel sort of bad."

"You're one to talk. You're the worst defender." Arthur scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, just go back to your silly fairy-tale book." Alfred shooed.

"They're not '_silly'_. They're just as much a part of history as your stupid _'Rocket Boys'_ book." Arthur grinned as he started to read him book once more.

"Hey, that's an amazing novel based on a true story and don't go dissin'." he mumbled.

The English boy ignored the American and the American ignored the English boy, as he turned to Lovino once again.

"Any way, what's your main study, Lovs." asked the American.

Lovino said a small _'Don't call me that'_ as he looked back up at Alfred. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, the whole reason you got into this place in the first place. Every student has one. Artie's got his English class."

"He's right." said the Brit as he looked up from his book once more. "As stupid as Alfred may be, he's a genius in Science."

That explains the whole '_three paragraphs a question thing_'.

"Oh, I don't think I have one." said the Italian.

"Don't be silly, of you do!" exclaimed Arthur. "Everyone dose."

Lovino looked at the two confused. "Well, I'm not really that good in my subjects."

"It doesn't have to be a main subject, Lovino." Arthur explained.

"He's right." added Alfred. "We've even got an Austrian here for music and a French dude here for cooking." he informed.

"I, don't think I have any good talents like that."

"What about your drawings?" asked Alfred.

"Cosa?" the Italian blushed slightly.

"The drawings in your notebook." Arthur said as he reached over and turned a few pages of the Italians drawing filled notebook. "They are very good." the Brit complimented as he skipped through the many pictures of animals and portraits of people.

The Italian blushed and swatted the Brit's hand away, shockingly. "Heh, those are nothing compared to my brothers. You should see his." Lovino said as he shut his notebook and put it in his bag.

Arthur and Alfred could see that Lovino seemed a little upset.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're amazing." Arthur smiled. Alfred smiled and gave a _'Yeah!'._

Lovino blushed even more now. "You think so?" he asked.

He's always been sensitive when it comes to his brother. Art seemed to be the one thing Lovino could do good but his brother _just had_ to become a greater artist than him.

Don't get him wrong, Lovino love his brother but the younger Italian always seemed to be one step better than the elder.

"Uh, ah, grazie." he thanked as he looked away with a blush.

Both Alfred and Arthur gave small chuckles at the Italians red face. He even heard Alfred say he looked _'cute.'_

At that, Lovino lifted up his textbook and stuffed his face inside of it, and waited till the end of class.

Arthur went back to reading his book and Alfred went back to doing his homework.

Pretty soon the bell rang, and second period ended.

"No!" exclaimed Alfred as he began to write at the speed of light.

Arthur gathered up his things and stood from his seat, waiting for the American. Lovino gathered his things as well and waited next to Arthur.

"Hurry up, Alfred." Arthur directed.

"…_and therefore they will move at the same pace as the other particles_." Alfred said aloud as he wrote down the last words on his paper. "Finished! Okay I'm done." he said happily as he shoved his things into his bag. "Why'd you wait for me anyway? We don't have the next period together." he asked as he slung his back over his shoulder.

"I know." Arthur started as he began to walk to the front of the classroom. "But you and Lovino do. It's about the only class I don't have with him."

"Aw, cool! We're Gym buddies!" exclaimed Alfred as he put him arm around Lovino's shoulders.

"_Divertente_." he mumbled.

The three made their way out of the classroom as they exited the halls were pretty empty due to Alfred taking so long.

"Alright, so you two go to the gymnasium and I'll meet you guys there in the cafeteria. Make sure you don't forget him, Alfred." Arthur informed.

"Don't worry! I'll be watching Lovi here with the eyes of the majestic and free bald eagle." Alfred said making various poses as Arthur rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Lovino made his way through the halls unknown that the other two weren't following him. Then, he realized he didn't know where he was going.

"Um, guys. Where is the gy-" Lovino turned to see no one behind him.

"Great." he mumbled. "Where'd they go? They couldn't have gone too-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Lovino turned again to see a frightening image before he was met with the cold ground.

* * *

**Italian Translations;**

mio- my

fratello- brother

si- yes

cosa- what

gracie- thank you

divertente- fun

* * *

**I wrote a giant description with a lot of info in it, but I'm a derp and it didn't save.**

**So if you have any questions, just ask.**

**Also, Lovino, Alfred, and Arthur are in thier second year. **

**I'm debateing wether or not I should make Gilbert and the BTT should be a year ahead of these guys or not. Tell me what you guys think.**


	3. Hazel Meets Crimson

Lovino felt a pressure against his body.

The collision he made with, God knows what, had left him pinned to the ground.

But by what? He wanted to open his eyes, but he was a little bit scared to.

No. Lovino Vargas doesn't get scared. Just, maybe frightened?

_'Get a grip, idiota. Just open your eyes so you can yell at whoever the hell knocked you down!' _he yelled at himself mentally.

Lovino slowly opened his eyes getting ready to yell, but his eyes soon widened and he shut his mouth.

Silence was all that was heard when hazel eyes meet crimson.

They, they were. Nothing like Lovino had never seen before. Lovino has seen yellow eyes before, even purple, but never, red.

_Pure red_. Like something you'd see out of a horror film.

Though, Lovino wasn't frightened. He was mesmerized by them. They looked like the color of his favorite fruit, the tomato. They looked welcoming and so mysterious.

"Uh, sorry there, buddy. Didn't see you there." said a voice with a thick accent.

Lovino eyes stopped focusing on the eyes and looked at the rest of his perpetrator's face.

Lovino felt a weird feeling in his chest at that moment.

White hair was framing a perfectly chiseled and sort of pale face. The little streaks of white even fell in front of the red eyes a bit.

"You okay? Your face is heating up!" yelled an obnoxious voice.

Lovino was pulled from his thoughts and forced his face into a glare. Though, he probably looked silly due to his red face.

"C-could you get off, please?" Lovino stuttered angrily.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry!" the white-haired boy apologized as he removed himself from the Italian.

Lovino observed the albino from the floor as the said man wiped himself off and gather a few things from the floor.

The Italian was so busy observing the young man that he didn't noticed a hand extended in front of him.

"Need some help there, schätzchen?" asked the crimsoned-eyed boy holding his hand out.

Was that German? What did he call him? Better not have been an insult.

Lovino hesitantly put his own tanned hand into the open palm, and then proceeded to wrap the rest of his fingers around the pale hand.

The hand felt strong and kind of warm but at the same time, cold. Lovino tried his best to hold his blush.

Lovino was pulled from the ground, and notice how tall the German man actually was standing at his full height.

He was muscular, but not too muscular. His hair was not so much white but a very, _very_ pale blonde. His skin wasn't as pale as it seemed to be though. There was some sort of a peach tint to it.

His uniform didn't look very neat. Kind of messy looking, but at the same time it look neat. Like the shirt wasn't tucked in, and he was wearing a red hoodie over the uniform, but the clothes weren't wrinkled. Not in the slightest.

The German boy picked up Lovino's bag and looked up, giving him a smug look.

"No need to stare, schätzchen." he smiled slyly.

Lovino blushed and gave a glare towards the albino.

"I-I wasn't staring, idiota. Why don't you watch were you're going!" he bellowed.

The German chuckled. "Touchy. Sorry I was in a rush and didn't see your cute face from around the corner." he teased the smaller boy.

"Don't call me cute, bastardo." the Italian instructed.

The German gave another obnoxious laugh. _'Damn, this guy's annoying.'_

"Ah, so you're the new Italian student that just came in. The fresh meat."

"Why does everyone know?" he questioned sounding sort of angry.

"'Cause, a new student around here is like giving a dog water after you parched it for three days." the German explained. "It gets very dull around here after a while." he said crossing his arms looking around the halls looking sort of bored.

"So, you must be Feliciano, was it?" he asked.

"No. I'm Lovino. Feliciano is my brother." Lovino informed.

"Really? They only said that one new student was coming." the crimson-eyed boy said confused.

"Yeah, well I'm used to being ignored." Lovino said flatly.

The boy looked at Lovino giving him one of his annoying grins. "Naw, you see negativity doesn't work with me. I'm too awesome for that." he grinned proudly.

"I can see that." Lovino said sarcastically giving an amused chuckle.

"I'm Gilbert, by the way. Gilbert Beilschmidt." the boy who informed Lovino to be named Gilbert stuck out his hand and Lovino took it, looking a bit annoyed.

"Lovino Vargas." he said bluntly. "Gilbert, that's a German name isn't it?" Lovino asked.

"Indeed it is! How could you tell, schätzchen?" he asked giving a smug smile.

"It sounds stupid and confusing, that's how."

"Hm, you're just a bucket of sunshine aren't you, Lovi?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't call me Lovi." the Italian said annoyed.

Gilbert laughed. "Here's your purse, schätzchen." he teased holding out Lovino's bag.

Lovino snatched it. "It's not a purse! It's a shoulder bag!" he yelled at the German.

"Looks like a purse to me."

"Shut up!"

"Relax. I'm just teasing, prinzessin." he chuckled rubbing the Italian's hair.

"Stop calling me stupid German names that I can't understand."

"What are you doing all by yourself lost in the forest anyway, prinzessin? Haven't you heard there are wolves who skip their classes and prowl on fresh meat?" he joked at the Italian poking him in the side with an un-seen finger, causing the Italian to jump.

Gilbert laughed at the Italian, causing Lovino to punch him in the side, but it wasn't that hard.

"Is that what you were doing?" Lovino huffed.

"Nein. I'll have you know, I'm the best in my class and my teacher sent me to go on an errand for them." Gilbert informed holding up an envelope.

Lovino scoffed. "You think you're so good at everything, don't you?"

"Naw, I know I am! Besides, it my main study!" he beamed.

"What is?" asked Lovino.

"Gym, physical activities, sports. You know those sorts of things. And yours would be?"

"Well, I'm in special classes for Art." Lovino was also in another class for Music, but he didn't like talking about that.

"Sounds cool." he smiled.

"Lovino!" shouted a voice.

"Alfred?" responded the Italian turning around.

He was met with a giant hug, involving him losing his breath and being pulled off the ground.

_"Ohmygosh, .Don'tyoueverwanderofflikethataga in!" _came the reply from the American.

"Alfred…can't…breath…" was Lovino's reply.

"Oh, sorry dude." he apologized. "I was so worried I lost the new kid only after a period."

"Ow!" was the cry Alfred gave as a slap was given to the back of his head.

"Then don't go losing him before we even get to any of our classes, you git! It wasn't even three seconds of you being in charge, and you lost him!" yelled Arthur.

"That's okay, Arthur. I didn't get too far 'cause this idiot ran into me." Lovino informed pointing at Gilbert.

"'Sup." said the German.

"Ah, so you've met Gilbert? I'm sorry." Arthur said.

"Hey!" came the shout from Gilbert.

"Anyway, being the idiot that he is, Alfred forgot to get his notebook in Science and needs to go back and get it."

"It's not my fault you guys were rushing me!" Alfred shouted.

"Yes it was!" Arthur shouted back. "The point being we have to go back to the classroom, and I'm afraid you're going to be even more late to your Gym class, Lovino." informed the Brit.

"I'll take him." said a voice from behind.

Lovino turned to see Gilbert had said it.

"I'm going to the Gym to give something to the teacher, anyway. I don't mind."

All three boys looked a bit confused. But Arthur and Alfred did the most. _'Gilbert offering and act of kindness?...Gilbert!?'_

"Very well. Just don't make him any more later than he already is. I want him in one piece by lunchtime. I am responsible for him after all."

Arthur nodded and grabbed Alfred's arm. "Come on and let's go get your book, you git."

Lovino and Gilbert watched as the two walked away.

"The gym would be this way, prinzessin." Gilbert teased as he gave a fake bow and pointed to another hallway.

"Whatever." came Lovino's reply as he started walking, with a smirking Gilbert following behind.

* * *

**Italian Translations;**

Idiota- idiot

Bastardo- bastard

**German Translations;**

Schätzchen- sweetie

Prinzessin- princess

Nein- no

* * *

**Oh my gosh, this was supposed to be one of the shortest chapters but it ended up being the longest! /shot/**

**Sorry, but I think it's okay that it was a little longer because this is where everything starts to happen.**

**Oh, this turned out so cliché and cute! **

**I regret nothing~!**

**And I think Gilbert would be the one to call Lovino cute little names that he hates.**

**Oh Al, being stupid and forgetting his notebook and losing Lovino after like what, three seconds of being in charge of him? What happened to you watching him _'with the eyes of the majestic and free bald eagle'_?**

**But, I wanted Lovi and Gil to get more time alone together.**

**Yeah, Gilbert's main study is sports. Don't ask why. I don't even know. It just seems fitting. **

**I'm going to be making a list of who's who and what grade they're in, and I'm going to put their main study up if A) If they're a main character, or B) If I just have one for them.**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. A Broken Circle of Friends

Lovino followed Gilbert down the hall and listened to the stories, rules, and people of the school. Though, to Lovino most of it sounded like gossip.

Gilbert also would tell Lovino about how _'awesome'_ he was, and if he stuck with the German he could someday maybe even be _'awesome'_ too.

The Italian pretty much just rolled his eyes at Gilbert. Even though he tried to hide them, a couple small chuckles and grins slipped out.

"Well, that's all I could think of off the top of my head." the German finally finished.

"I'm guessing that wouldn't be that much." the Italian said coldly.

"Um, I'll have you know I have a very large cranium." Gilbert said proudly, putting his right arm on his hip, and using the left to tap his head.

"That's because you need a fat head to fit an ego as big as yours." he indicated.

Unlike most people, Gilbert just laughed. "Ha. Funny." he laughed sarcastically. "And I'm assuming your face is just naturally red due to all the fumes that produce in your head from you constantly trying to think of insults." he snapped back.

"That so? Well then, you-"

It continued like this back and forth until the two actually reached the gym. The reason it took them so long was because they weren't in a hurry. They took their time talking to each other. Well, they were mostly coming up with insults for each other, but still. Lovino enjoyed the company, as much as he hated to admit it.

They even talked about themselves. Well, Lovino left out a lot of details unlike Gilbert, but said his favorite foods and what he likes to do in his free time. Those sorts of things.

Lovino wanted to hit himself for being disappointed when they finally arrived at the gym.

"Here it is." Gilbert informed in front of the big fire-proof doors.

"Really? I never would have guessed from the sign that said _'GYM'_ on it." Lovino said mostly just trying to find a way to insult the German once again.

"Right this way, prinzessin." Gilbert said with his stupid grin that Lovino hated, for the second time that day, mind you.

The two walked into the gym. It was nothing special. Couple pieces of equipment here and there, pull out bleaches, basketball hoops. The stuff you'd expect in a Gym class.

The biggest thing that Lovino noticed was that no one was actually doing anything. Groups of people were just talk and hanging out.

Gilbert noticed this as well and made comments about the students being _'Lazy free loaders'_ and _'How much harder my gym class is because I'm so awesome that I'm in the special class'._

Gilbert continued to guide Lovino through the gym.

As they walked through, eyes darted to Lovino, who slowly slid behind Gilbert trying to cover himself.

Gilbert looked over to Lovino and gave his one of his usual smiles, and a wink. Lovino felt his cheeks go pink as Gilbert leaned in closer to the Italian as they walked and whispered, _"Don't mind them. Just keep walking, schätzchen."_

Lovino heard a group of girls start giggling to themselves and squeal a bit. He probably just heard them at a weird time. They weren't squealing at him and Gilbert were they? _Him and Gilbert? _N-no. They couldn't have been.

The two made their way to a tan skinned young man, with wavy, dark brown. "Yo, Mr. Karpusi!" shouted the albino.

The young man looked up at the pair of two boys. "Ah hello, Gilbert. What brings you to my class?" asked the teacher, kind of dully.

"Have a message from Mr. Héderváry." the German informed holding up an envelope. "Plus, I found one of your new students out in the hallway. Got himself lost." Gilbert grinned as he stepped aside to reveal the Italian.

"Oh hello. You must be Lovino." said the gym teacher as he held out his hand. "Welcome to the WWA."

"Yes I am. Thank you, Singore." the Italian replied as the man firmly shook Lovino's hand.

"Thank you, Gilbert. You may go back to class. Tell Mr. Héderváry I'll get back to him as soon as I can."

"Alright. Auf Weirdersen, tomate." Gilbert waved as he walked away.

Lovino gave a small smile.

_'Again!'_ The girls squealing.

The Italian ignored it again and replied. "Arrivederci, testa di patate." he waved back as the German walked away.

"Well Lovino," said Mr. Karpusi, breaking Lovino from his thoughts. "we're not really doing anything today. Mostly just free time."

"But I received a letter from your Grandfather about-"

"Si. I know." the Italian cut the teacher off. "He told me. Sorry, it's just something I don't like talking about in public, if you don't mind." he said as politely as he could.

Mr. Karpusi gave a small understanding smile. "That's quit alright Lovino. I understand. Though, I'm going to assign you a partner to help you out a bit whenever you need."

"Did you-"

"No. I didn't tell them. If I did you wouldn't need to worry. They're my most trustworthy student. One of my best. I'll get them for you right now."

The teacher tuned around and called out a name.

A girl with long brown hair and a flower in it looked up.

_'A ragazza?'_

The girl said something to the her group of friends she was talking to while she was sitting on the floor, then stood up and walked towards Lovino and Mr. Karpusi.

"Yes sir?" she asked very politely.

Lovino had to admit, she look very pretty.

"Miss Héderváry, this is Lovino Vargas." he introduced the Italian. The girl gave the Italian a bright smile, and Lovino felt his cheeks heat up.

_'Oh, Dio! Not again, stupido!'_

Wait, wasn't Héderváry the name of that teacher that Gilbert delivered a message for?

"Mr. Vargas, this is Elizabeta Héderváry."

"C-ciao." Lovino said shyly.

"Szia!" came the friendly reply.

"Elizabeta, you're going to be helping Lovino with his drills and what-not since he's so far behind." Mr. Kapusi explained. "Why don't you go sit with him? I have to do some things in my office right now." said the teacher as he turned away.

"Alright, I don't mind. Come on Lovino! Let's go sit down." she said nicely as she grabbed his hand.

"O-okay." he stuttered as the strong girl pulled him along.

Man! And what a grip it was!

Lovino was pulled over to a small group of girls sitting down in a broken circle.

"Hey, guys! This is Lovino. He's that new student from Italy everyone's been talking about." Elizabeta informed as she sat herself and Lovino down in the circle.

"No, that guy from Italy was in my Math class this morning. His name is Feliciano." said a girl with tanned skin and her dark, almost black, brown hair in pink-tails, as she pointed at Lovino. She had some-what of a French accent.

"That's actually my brother." Lovino educated.

"You're kidding? There are two cute Italian boys!" asked a pretty looking short-haired blonde girl with green eyes, she had a mix of a Dutch and French accent. Lovino couldn't tell which.

A Asian girl with brown eyes gave a laugh. "What happened to you being _'so calm and cool-like', _when the two new boys got here?" she asked. Her black hair was tied back, but some strands still fell in front of her flawless skinned and thin face.

Lovino blushed at how pretty all these girls looked.

"As you know Lovino, my name's Elizabeta. You can call me Eliza. This is Laura." explained Elizabeta as she pointed to the blonde girl.

"Bonjor, or hallo!*" she waved.

Elizabeta pointed at the Asian girl. "This is Lein."

"Xin chào." she nodded.

Elizabeta then pointed to the tan girl. "And this is Michelle."

"Salut! You can call me Chelles, if you'd like." she said leaning in close to Lovino, giving him a warm smile.

"Um, okay. Hello, Chelles." Lovino replied nicely.

Michelle turned away and smiled at the other girls. "Aw, he's adorable!" she said in a sing-song-y voice.

"How are you enjoying your stay in England?" asked Lein politely.

"It's nice and all, but a little too gloomy here for my taste. I'm just used to the Italian sun is all." he shrugged.

"I hear ya." replied Michelle crossing her arms getting a sort of annoyed look on her face. "I miss the sunny weather of Seychelles a lot, too."

"You're from Seychelles?" asked Lovino as if he couldn't believe the girl.

"Of course I am. All students here are from around the world. Heck, that's why it's called the WWA."

"Yeah, we get students from all around the world here. Like I came from France, but I was born and raised in Belgium until I was about six." Laura stated.

"Really?" asked Lovino. "That sounds pretty cool."

"I came from Hungary, and Lein here came from Vietnam."

"That sounds pretty cool, too." Lovino gave a small smile.

For most of the period Lovino talked to the girls, well he mostly just listened to their conversations actually.

That is, until a group of boys started to laugh at how Lovino was sitting in a group of all girls. Probably assuming there was something weird about him, and he had no guy friends.

Lovino kind of saddened at this and gave a scowl trying to ignore it.

"Bunch of rude jerks." said Lein sending a glare to the still chuckling boys.

"It's alright. I'm used to it by now." Lovino said sort of quietly.

"That doesn't matter! It's still rude." exclaimed Elizabeta angrily.

"Hey girls," smiled Michelle a little evil looking. "I know what we can do to shut them up." she grinned.

All the girls looked at each other and smiled, as they all got the same idea.

"On the count of three?" ask Laura.

_"One,"_

"What" started Lovino.

_"Two,"_

"are you going to-" Lovino was cut off as four pairs of lips touch a different part of the Italian's face.

The laughing instantly stopped.

The girls pulled away and started to giggle as Lovino's face grew fifty shades of red, pink, and purple.

* * *

_If anyone can correct me on the translations, please do!_

* * *

**German Translations;**

Prinzessin- princess

Schätzchen- sweetie

Auf Weirdersen- Goodbye

Tomate- tomato

**Italian Translations;**

Singore- sir

Arrivederci- goodbye

Testa di patate- Potato head

Si- yes

Ragazza- girl

Oh, Dio- Oh, God

Stupido- stupid

Ciao- hello/hi

**Hungarian Translations;**

Szia- Hi

**French Translations;**

Bonjor- Good Afternoon

Salut- Hello/Hi (informal way)

**Dutch Translations;**

Hallo- Hi/Hello

**Vietnamese Translations; **

Xin chào- Hello

* * *

_*Note: Belgium or Laura, in this story is going to be France/Francis' little sister. You'll see why later. The Netherlands is going to be like her step brother or something. But as of right now, I have no plans for him to be in this story._

_**Note2: The girls in this chapter are Hungary/Elizabeta (official name), Belgium/Laura (one of the official names given to her, I liked this one the best), Seychelles/Michelle (common fan name), and Vietnam/Lein (common fan name)_

_***Note3: A lot of the adults in this story are going to be the Ancients. The gym teacher in this is Byzantium. He's supposed to be Mama Greece's son/Greece's older brother. The other teacher that Gilbert delivered the message from is Magyar, who is Hungary's dad. I just gave these people the same last names as the official characters. If you want to see how I picture the Ancients to look like, take a look at a cosplay panel called "Hetalia Ancient Spice" on Youtube. The un-official characters in this story are highly inspired by those cosplayers. Though the video doesn't have all of the Ancients, it has most._

* * *

**Damn, Lovino. You get all dem girls. /shot again/**

**Actually, Lovi's going to be hanging around with these girls a lot.**

**I love the nick names I made Gil and Lovi give to each other~! It sounds cute.**

**Yes those girls squealing were Eliza and her gang… and me.**

**Why does Lovino need a partner in gym to help him? Why did Rome send in a letter? What is he hiding? Where the_ hell_ is Alfred?!**

**Well I won't tell you. Trololololol.**

**But I'll answer the last question for you. He eventually came after Lovi had his blush fest, but as soon as Al walked in, Mr. Karpusi walked out of his office and noticed how late he was. So he made him run laps.**

**I was going to put that in, but I just left it at Lovi's blush for you guys. :3**

**Stay tuned! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far!**


	5. Nick-Names

"Aw, man. That totally wasn't fair." Alfred sighed as he tried to rub his sore legs as he walked.

"It's your own fault for taking so long, stupido." Lovino replied as he walked along next to the American.

Alfred mumbled some words to himself like a child, and Lovino just rolled his eyes a bit giving a grin.

Suddenly, the two were cut off from walking when someone called out to the two.

"Hey, Lovino!" shouted the Hungarian girl Elizabeta, as she and the rest of her group of friends caught up to him. "You have fourth period Lunch, right?"

"Oh hello, Eliza." Lovino said casually. Little did he know that his American friend's jaw just dropped open a bit, as the group of girls approached the two.

"Si, I do."

The Seychellois girl Michelle then spoke up. "We were going to go out to lunch at this nice little French place. Would you like to join us?" she asked.

Lovino looked at the girls then gave an apologetic look. "Sorry, but I brought my lunch today, and I was going to eat with Alfred and Arthur." the Italian explained.

"Aw, that's too bad. Maybe tomorrow then?" suggested Lein.

"Sound okay, I guess." Lovino replied.

The girls smiled. "Great!" shouted Laura as she took something out of her pocket and gave it to Lovino. "Here, this has all our numbers on it in case you have any questions or just feel like talking." she handed the paper that had four numbers written on it over to Lovino.

Lein then proceeded to give Lovino a blank piece of torn paper. "Write your cell and your home phone on this so we can contact you."

Lovino looked at the paper confused for a moment, but then took a pen from Elizabeta and wrote down his numbers.

"Great! I'll call you later then, Lovi." smiled Michelle as she and the other girls waved goodbye.

Lovino smiled and waved back. He then turned to see a very stunned and angry looking American glaring at him.

"What the hell, man!?" Alfred shrieked as he shook Lovino's shoulders.

"Gah, cosa?! What?!" he questioned.

The American finally stopped shaking him when Arthur walked up.

"Bloody hell, Alfred! What are you doing to Lovino?" questioned the Brit annoyed as he removed the American from the Italian.

"Artie, he just got Elizabeta and her friends' phone numbers! And they asked him to go out to lunch with them and he denied!" complained the American.

Even Arthur looked a bit taken back when he heard this. "What? Really?"

"Yeah, I did. So what?" asked Lovino as he started to follow the other two students who started walking again.

"Well you probably don't know this Lovino, but those girls are some of the most popular girls in this school." Arthur explained.

Lovino sort of just raised an eyebrow. He never really cared much for social standings. They were stupid an un-needed for him.

"I've been trying to get just _one _of those girls' number for _three months_!" Alfred said sticking three fingers in Lovino's face. "Then you come along, and in less than an hour you get all four! Un fair, man." He mumbles under his breaths, then crosses his arms and pouts like a child.

"Grow up, Alfred." Arthur sighed.

"I-I wasn't trying to get their numbers. I was just talking to them because you were gone for like an hour!" the Italian yelled.

Alfred put his hands up. "Sorry, the science teacher had to talk to me for a couple minutes. She signing me and two other kids up for some-sort of international science fair thing or something." he informed stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Are you going to do it? It'll look good on applications." Arthur stated.

Alfred sort of shrugged. "That's what I thought. But there's the thing, it requires me going on a ton of trips, which I don't mind, but it's with two guys I don't know."

"Do you know their names, at least?" asked Lovino, getting a bit interested.

"She said their names like once, but I don't remembered them." he grinned sheepishly. "I think one guy was Ian? The other Larry or something. They were weird names."

"Ian and Larry don't sound that weird." Arthur pointed out.

"Oh whatever! They were hard foreign names I didn't understand." Alfred protested, as he stopped at his locker and switched his morning books to his afternoon ones. "It doesn't matter. She said she's going to have us all meet in the Library after school tomorrow, or something."

"I think you should go." Lovino suggested. "I know my opinion isn't really that important to you, but it'll be good publicity. You are pretty smart, for an American." Lovino sort of just mumbled the last part.

"What do you and the others get if you win the thing, anyway?" asked Arthur.

"A full scholarship to the collage of our choice. The only thing is, we all have to agree on the collage."

"Then you're doing it! A full scholarship? Alfred, do you know how big of an opportunity that is?" asked Arthur.

"I never said I wasn't going to do it." Alfred said as the three finally walked into the cafeteria.

The three sat down at a table and each of them took out their lunch.

"Are you ever going to change your diet of just hamburgers?" questioned the British boy, as the American took out a cheeseburger and took a giant bit out of it.

"That depends," said the American with his mouth full. He swallowed and continued. "you ever going to change your diet of sloop?" asked Alfred raising an eyebrow, looking at Arthur's burnt scones and some type of meat in a container.

"My food is not sloop! British cuisine is the best, I'll have you know!" yelled Arthur.

"I think you're mistaken, Big Sourcils." came a laugh as a tall man with wavy blond hair tied back, sat at the table.

His blue eyes looked playful as his mouth was in a grin.

"No one asked or invited you into this conversation, Frog!" shouted the Brit who seemed to be very angry in the presence of the tall blonde.

The blonde man laughed, Lovino thought he sounded French. "You're funny, Brebis Galeuse." he smiled.

_'Yep. Definitely French.'_ thought Lovino.

"What's up, Francis?" asked Alfred, sounding much friendlier than the Brit.

"Nothing much, mon petit Alfred." said the French man, who Lovino found out to be Francis, said rather bored as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

Much to his dislike, Francis' eyes turned to Lovino. The French boy smiled at the small Italian.

Lovino felt himself get uncomfortable again.

"And who is this?" he asked sounding rather interested.

Before Arthur, or rather Alfred could answer, someone new came to their table and spoke up.

"That's Lovi! He's the cute little new kid I told you about!" smiled a tan, wavy brown-haired Spanish boy.

Sadly, Lovino recognized this boy as Antonio.

"I told you not to call me that, bastard." said the Italian coldly.

Antonio's greens eyes saddened for a moment, but the smile remained. "Aw, but it sounds cute." he smiled at Lovino.

"I don't care what you think. Don't call me cute."

"I see you two have met." Arthur stated, stopping the two.

"Oh, sí! I helped Lo-" the Italian shot the Spaniard a glare, who then smiled. "_Lovino_, on his first day here yesterday."

"You didn't lie, Toni. He is pretty cute." Francis smiled.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, jerks." Lovino ordered.

"Aw cool! Who we bothering?" asked a familiar, and cocky voice as a try slammed on the table.

Lovino saw a familiar looking pale face, and those very familiar, and enticing, red eyes.

"Hey there, tomate!" said Gilbert teasingly.

Lovino was about to smile but then a though occurred to him.

_'No, don't smile! Don't act like you want him here. 'Cause you don't. You don't want him here… do you? No! No you don't.'_

"Who the hell invited you to sit here?" he asked unfeelingly.

The German smirk. "Ouch. Maybe I should call you Ice Prinzessin." he grinned.

"Don't."

"Maybe I will."

"_Don't._"

"It's official. I'm calling you that!" Gilbert said proudly.

"No. I don't like it." Lovino knew that was the reason he was calling him that.

Gilbert looked at the Italian as if he was a king looking at a begging peasant.

"Fine, then what should I call you then?" the albino asked crossing his arms.

"Anything but _'Ice Prinzessin'_." Lovino said as he started to unfold his brown bag and remove his sandwich.

Gilberts eyes widened at Lovino sandwich. He looked at his lunch try that didn't look very appetizing. A smirk then came to his face, making Lovino raise an eyebrow as he was about to bit into his Italian sub.

"What?" he asked as he pulled his head away from his delicious sandwich.

"I know. I won't call you _'Ice Prinzessin'_, only under two conditions." he smiled holding up his fingers. "One. I get to give you a new nick name." Gilbert looked at the Italian expectantly.

"Fine. What else?" he agreed.

"You give me that sandwich." the German said pointing at the food in Lovino's tan hands.

"No way!" he shouted.

Gilbert smiled as he folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. "It's okay with me Ice-"

"Stop. Fine, but you can only have half!" Lovino yelled angrily as he split his sandwich in half, giving the other to the German.

Gilbert took it gladly. "Ah, you're the best, Vögelchen." he smiled as he took a huge bit of his half.

"What dose _'Vogleen'_ mean?" Lovino asked as he took a bit out of his sandwich.

"It's _'Vögelchen'_, and if you're really interested you'll find out soon enough." Gilbert said as he started eating again.

Lovino gave a glare to the German before he started eating once again, trying to ignore him.

* * *

**Italian Translations;**

Stupido- stupid

Si- yes

Cosa- what

**French Translations;**

Sourcils- eyebrows

Brebis Galeuse- Black Sheep

Mon- my

Petit- little

**Spanish Translations;**

Sí- yes

**German Translations;**

Tomate- tomato

Prinzessin- princess

Vögelchen- Birdie

* * *

**Alright, so I've been getting to working on this story a lot lately.**

**Also, like I said that group of girls are going to be hanging around Lovi quite a bit.**

**Also, Arthur and Alfred are really only his friends in school.**

**Out of school it's mostly the BTT and the girls. **

**And the thing Alfred is talking about is going to be like a mini-series that also has to do with the main story line. It's going to be about my own little trio I made. _"The Science Trio" _I don't think that's an actually trio so, it's all good!**

**If you can figure out who _"Ian"_ and _"Larry"_ are then good for you!**

**Stay tuned~!**


	6. It's Only in My Mind

Once Lovino was home, he went straight to his room and he slumped down on his bed. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his Grandfather or his little brother who he had to already endure on his way home. He just wanted to relax. Though once he got there, he noticed a hang feeling hovering in the room somewhere.

He brushed it off.

He had nothing better to do so he did his homework. He didn't have much, just some Science worksheet. He had Alfred help him with half the answers to, during Lunch so he was pretty much done with it. Though it did take him a while to look for the answers online, but he did.

After that he wasn't sure what to do. He thought about reading one of his romance novels that were hidden under his bed that no one will ever see ever. Lovino realized that he wanted to save his last few chapters for tonight while he was in bed, though.

He could un-pack some more. His Grandfather was really bugging him about that lately. Naw, he'd rather not. Maybe he'd get his brother to do it for him later.

He turned himself over on his bed so his head was now hanging over the side upside down.

He looked around his room trying to find something to do. His eyes turned to his closet. Lovino turned himself over and walked over to the wooden door.

He opened it up and started to move some boxes and various clothes and what-not till he saw the familiar light brown object.

Lovino picked up the object. It was his guitar. He can't remember the last time he played it. He walked over to his bed and sat down, studying the instrument. He slid his fingers up and down against the smooth wood and the gentle strings.

Lovino placed his fingers on a cord, when a memory came to his mind.

He remembered sitting outside on his old porch back in Rome with his father.

* * *

_"Lovino, you can't just give up. We just started!" laughed a tan man with light brown hair._

_"I don't care!" shouted a grumpy six year old Lovino. "It's too hard to play. Besides, my hands don't reach."_

_"You just have to try a little harder." smiled the boy's father._

_"I'm no good at it. Why don't you get Feliciano to try? I'm sure he'd be better." Lovino mumbled as his face went into a scowl._

_"What did I tell you about making that face?" questioned his father. _

_The boy sort of just made 'Hmp.' sound, making the father laugh._

_"Because I want to teach you, not your brother. My father taught me and I want to teach you."_

_"Remember what you said about painting?" asked the Italian man. "You said the same exact thing, and look how good you've gotten now." the father said pointing to a picture of an ocean and sky that was hanging on the porch. "That's from when you were just four. Imagine what you can do now that you're six, with this guitar." the father encouraged holding up the instrument. _

_The six year old looked back at the father, pout off face. "But what if I'm not good at it and I don't make you happy, Papa?" he asked frowning sadly. "I don't want to make you mad at me."_

_"Lovi, I won't get mad at you if you can't play music." the father informed putting a hand on the small boy's head. "I love you no matter what. I'm proud that you're even trying."_

_"Really?" asked Lovino._

_"Si, really." Smiled his father._

_A look of determination then came to the young Italian's face. "Alright!" he exclaimed putting his tiny hands into fists. "Teach me that cord again, por favore?" not so much asked, but commanded the tiny boy._

_The man laughed. "Okay, you place your fingers here-"_

* * *

Lovino smiled at the guitar sadly and then sighed.

"Damn. I always get too nostalgic for no good reason." he sighed to himself. He hesitantly placed his fingers on the cord his father first taught him, and was about to strum when his phone suddenly rang.

Lovino looked towards his phone then quickly put his guitar back into his closet, and then picked up his phone. It was a text message. It was from that Michelle girl. Lovino smiled a bit, happy that they actually did call him. He then proceeded to reply back being the friendly thing to do, happy to get his mind off things.

* * *

**Italian Translations;**

Papa- Daddy/Dad

Si- yes

Por Favore- please

* * *

**_The Next Day; 2:25 p.m._**

* * *

Lovino walked down the hall to the front doors with his two _'friends? Are we friends?', _Arthur and Alfred.

"Don't you have that science thing after school today?" asked Arthur.

"I do. I have a couple minuets though. Relax, _mom_." Alfred joked and he put his hands into his jacket's pockets.

Arthur sort of just glared at him and mumbled something to himself.

The three boys were suddenly stopped at the door when a loud voice called out to one of the boys.

"Oh no." Arthur sort of just said to himself as he stopped. "Keep walking just ignore them." he told the two boys next to him as they started walking again.

"Why?" asked Lovino as he tried to keep up with the rushing English boy.

"Oi! Don't you dare dingy me you, wee squeef!" Arthur and the other boys were stopped when the young Brit was whipped around to face a tall, fire-red haired boy. Behind the tall young man, were three other boys, all very tall and intimidating looking.

One had sort brown hair that seemed to be a little messy looking, the other two looked like twins. They bother shared the same light orange hair. The only difference was one had green eyes, the other a sort of blue. The green-eyed one seemed to be a bit taller too.

"What do you want, Angus?" asked Arthur looking a bit annoyed, but at the same time frightened.

"Mum told me to give you a ride home today, 'cause she said she'd be working late." informed the older, apparently Scottish man.

"I-I can walk myself home I don't need a ride from you four." Arthur stuttered.

The taller orange haired twin walked up to Arthur and slapped him on the back, quite hard. Whether it was on purpose of accident, who knew. "Aw, quit scutterin' gobshite." he laughed as Arthur jumped a bit. "We know you want a ride.

"Patrick, what did I say about the back slapping?" asked the tall brunette. "You don't need to be rough as ten."

Patrick smiled at Arthur and gave him small pats on the back. "Aw, I didn't mean it, Gavan! You ahri, lad? I didn't mean to deck ya that hard." he asked the younger boy.

"I-I'm just going to walk home with Lovino, alright?" informed Arthur as he was just about to walk away when he was stopped by the other twin.

"Where do you think you're going you, sap?" he asked crossing his arms who was now standing in front of Arthur.

"I'm going to walk home you, gits! Now get out of my way!" he yelled at them.

"Oh hard lad, hard lad." grinned the orange haired boy sarcastically.

"I don't have time for this." Angus sighed. The Scottish boy sighed as he walked towards the small blonde.

"What are you-" Arthur was suddenly cut off when he was lifted from the ground and flung over the Scot's shoulder. "Gah! Angus, put me down! I'll tell mother!"

"Mum's not here! I'm in charge. Let's go boys." commanded the elder as each boy followed the two, with Arthur pounding on the red-head's back.

"Let me go!" screeched Arthur as he was carried out the door, when many curious eyes in the hall looked at the group leaving. Everyone turned back to their normal business when the exited.

"Um, who were they?" asked Lovino looking towards Alfred with the most confused look on his face.

Alfred sort of just shrugged. "Who? Those guys? They were Arthur's step-brothers. That thing sort of just happens with them."

"That seems terrible. His mother sure gets around." Lovino chuckled to himself lightly.

Alfred sort of just laughed as well. "Yeah, the funny thing is, Artie's been living with those guys ever since he could remember, and he's still not used to them." The American looked at his watch. "Oh, shoot! Sorry, Lovino I got to get to the library. You going to be okay on your own walking home?" Alfred asked as he turned around.

What did he think he was a child?

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll get my brother or something. Now, get to the library and don't be late like always!" Lovino shouted as the American ran down the hall.

Lovino looked around as he was left alone. He should try his brother's homeroom maybe. Better than just waiting out here.

The Italian then started walking down the hall to find his younger twin.

* * *

**Scottish Slang Translations;**

Dingy- ignore

Wee Squeef- 'Little Loser' basically

**Irish Slang Translations;**

Scutterin' Gobshite- 'saying lies'

Ahri- alright

Deck- to hit hardly

Sap- pathetic person/loser

Hard Lad- used sarcastically, like saying _"Oh, harsh"_

**Welsh Slang Translations;**

Rough as ten- Used to describe a place, usually a pub, where threats and violence are common

* * *

_Note: Angus/Scotland, Gavan/Wales, Patrick/Ireland, Connor/Northern Ireland_

* * *

**Gah, I don't really like how this turned out! It could have been so much better in my opinion. I liked the first part though. c:**

**Writing for England's brothers is hard. **

**I wanted to make this longer, but decided to make it a two part-er instead. **

**Next chapter I hope to have some more GilbertxLovino in it. Also, the Science Trio mini-series will probably will start in there as well.**

**Until next time~!**


	7. Blame it On the Rain

Lovino walked down the hall looking for his younger twin.

"Where the hell is he?" he asked himself.

The hallways were getting pretty empty now, and still no sign of his brother. _'He didn't go home did he? He always waits for me.'_ Lovino then remembered that, that was back in Rome. Everything is different now.

_'That's right. Feliciano has his own friends. He's always has. Still, would it kill him to at least call?'_

"Fratello?" Lovino turned around at the familiar voice.

"Feliciano? Where were you?" asked the elder sounding sort of nervous.

The light brown/red-headed boy looked at his brother and gave a small smile, raising an eyebrow he gave a small laugh. "Were you worried about me, fratello?" he grinned.

"N-no! Well, I just didn't know where you were." shouted the brunette in protest.

Feliciano smiled and walked towards Lovino. "Mi dispiece, I was talking to my friends. Ludwig has to do something today, so I was going to hang out with Kiku. He says he has some cool games he can show me!" smiled the happy Italian boy.

"So you're not walking?" asked the elder of the twins.

Feliciano looked at Lovino confused for a second. "Ve? No I'm not. Do you want me to walk home with you, fratello?" asked Feliciano.

Lovino shook his head. "No, go hang out with your friend I don't care." he said turning away.

"Are you sure, Lovino? I can just tell Kiku to reschedule or-"

"No. I'm sure just go. I'll be fine. I don't need you _and_ Nonno on my back every day. I just thought you'd be lonely." Lovino blushed.

Feliciano smiled. "Okay, Lovino! But if you change your mind just call me and I'll meet you somewhere."

"I'm sure, have fun."

"Okay, ciao! Ti voglio bene, fratello." smiled Feliciano as he turned to get ready to walk away.

"Yeah yeah. Ti voglio bene anch'io." he mumbled as he waved the younger off while starting to walk away.

Feliciano smiled as he looked at his older brother stuff his hands in his uniform pants' pockets and walk away.

_'Ve, fratello's so strong. He doesn't let small things bother him. He acts tough even though he-'_ the Italian shook his head, no wanting to think of negative things right now. Feliciano started to walk away as he hummed to himself.

* * *

**Italian Translations;**

Fratello- brother

Mi Dispiece- I'm sorry

Nonno- Grandfather

Ti Voglio Bene- I love you (family way)

Ti Voglio Bene Anch'io- I love you too (family way)

* * *

Alfred walking into the library and heard the giant doors creak as they opened.

_'Man, this place is creepy. It has some sort of a dark feeling to it, like one of those chainsaw movies. N-not that I'm scared or anything! Hero's around afraid of anything!'_

Alfred jumped as the giant wooden doors shut.

_'Okay hypothetically, if I was scared, which I'm not, it would only because this is the old library no one uses anymore. Not since they renovated the building a couple years back.'_

The only reason Alfred's teacher told him and the other kids to meet him here was because it would be especially quite since no one uses this place anymore. Still, this place looked ancient!

The bookshelves were piled high with dust covered book that no one has probably touched in years.

Alfred sighed. It was getting dark already and he hasn't even met the other kids yet! It was probably going to rain. Good old England for you!

It was getting kind of hard to see now, and he heard thunder boom outside causing his to jump once again.

_'God, this is like something out of an Indian Jones movie.'_ he thought to himself.

Alfred took out his cell phone to get better lighting.

The American heard moving and something shuffling. So he started to walk faster and faster past each aisle.

Pretty soon Alfred was running.

Suddenly, Alfred saw a figure come out of an aisle, and the American tried to slow himself down but couldn't so he ended up bring the figure down with him.

"Ow," moaned Alfred to himself as he rubbed the top of his head.

"_'Ow', _yourself." replied a rather annoyed voice. Alfred took out his cell phone to see that the figure he ran into was a boy his age. He had blonde hair that was slicked back, but thanks to Alfred some of the blonde pieces were falling in front of his sky blue eyes. "Gah, why were you running?" asked the boy in a very distinct German accent, as he rubbed his fore head, because it seemed they both bumped skulls in the collision.

"Sorry, I was a, just rushing to look for something." Alfred replied covering himself up.

"What were you looking for?" asked the German as he looked for his items that were now scattered on the floor.

Alfred proceeded to help him look for his things, and also grab his books he brought along with himself. "Well, I was actually looking for someone. You don't happen to know a Larry or an Ian, do you?" asked the American.

"Can't say that I do, nein. Sorry." apologized the German boy.

"Naw, it's fine." Alfred said as he stood up then offered a hand to the blonde boy on the floor. The German boy took it and got up off the floor.

"Danke." thanked the boy as he dusted his dark blue uniform jacket off.

Alfred looked at one of the boy's books he picked up. His face looked a bit confused as he read the cover. "_'Engineering Volume 3; Rocketry'_?" Alfred read aloud confused.

The German boy blushed lightly and grabbed the book back from the American. "I-it's just a book I was going to read. I have the other volumes but this was the one I could never find." the German explained as he pushed back some of his hair. "It was the one I was really interested in reading, too. They didn't seem to have it anywhere else though, because it's sort of old. I thought this place would have it." he informed as he looked around the old underground library.

"Seems you were right." Alfred said looking around a bit to, until he turned back to looking at the German thoughtfully. "What did you say your name was?"

The German looked at the American confused. "I didn't. It's Ludwig, though."

Alfred's face seemed to light up. "Ludwig?"

"J-ja." replied the German confused.

"Ludwig, what brings you to this library today?" asked the American with a small smile.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "I'm here because my teacher told me to meet some students here. Wait, you're not-"

"Names Alfred F. Jones; Science major." smiled the American adjusting his classes making a proud stance.

"Hello, Alfred." the blonde said as he gave a soft smile, and stuck out his hand for the American to shake. "My name's Ludwig Beilschmidt. I major in Mechanics."

"Did you say Ludwig and Alfred?" asked a voice as a tall figure walked out of one of the aisles.

Out of the shadows, which both boys noted as kind of creepy, walked in a very tall light blonde/ash-colored haired boy.

"Uh, yeah." Alfred replied.

"Алло (Allo), my name is Ivan Braginski. I believe I am to be working with you for a project my teacher assigned to me." informed the boy with a very noticeable Russian accent.

The three looked at each other for a moment in silence.

To be honest, it was kind of awkward.

"Well then," Alfred finally spoke up. "I guess we've got our team." he smiled.

* * *

**German Translations;**

Nein- no

Danke- thank you

Ja- yes

**Russian Translations;**

Алло (Allo)- Hello

* * *

Lovino stepped outside and growled to himself. "You have got to be kidding me." he sighed as he looked at the heavy rain pouring down.

_'Great, just great.'_

The Italian thought about what he could do. He crossed out the idea of getting his Grandfather to pick him up. He was in work, besides Lovino didn't want to cause the man any more problems than he already is.

He thought about calling his brother to see if one of his friends could give them a ride.

No. He needed to show his little brother he could take care of himself.

Lovino screamed quietly to himself and he pulled on his hair a little.

Lovino gave up as he just grumbled to himself and decided to just take it and walk home. Of course on the day he didn't bring his jacket.

As soon as he stepped of the front steps of the school building, he felt the rain drop onto his head. Before he even got to the front of the gate, his hair was clinging to his face.

Lovino sighed and every now and then he would step in a puddle with more force than usual. He was soaking wet, and he still at six blocks to go. He shivered and tried to wrap his arms around himself as a hopeless effort to gain warmth.

Lovino stopped walking and looked up.

"What the hell did I do wrong!?" he screamed up at the sky. "You could cut me some slack for once maybe! There's no way this could get any worse." he sighed.

Suddenly a boom of thunder caused the Italian to jump and whimper.

_'No not thunder! Anything else but thunder please?'_ the Italian begged in his head.

Another boom of thunder came again, which caused to Italian to go running.

Thunder storms were something he could never deal with, ever since he was little. He has a bad past with them, you could say.

Lovino ran into an abandoned park he saw and ran under one of the tables there. The Italian tried wrapping his arms around himself and coving his ears at the same time. With each boom of thunder the Italian gave a small whimper. Lovino closed his eyes and try to think of something to get his mind off of the storm.

_'Papa? Papa, wake up. We have to go home.'_

"No! Not that memory please anything but that one." Lovino screamed to no one in particular. There was no stopping it now, the memory was playing out in his mind already.

* * *

Lovino silently cried to himself as he thought and thought. What did he care now? No one was here. He could cry all he wanted.

Lovino realized how pathetic he must look like, soaking wet and hiding under a table like a little child. No one was around though. Many things crossed through Lovino's mind though. Mostly memories of the night he hated to think about the most.

Every time there was a thunder storm back home, Lovino would always have to go to his Grandfather. No matter what age he ever was. Even though Lovino would protest most of the time, he'd eventually let the older Italian comfort him.

His Grandfather has always been protective of him and his brother ever since his mother died. Lovino never knew the woman, she died after Lovino and Feliciano were born. He sometimes thought he could hear her voice, though Lovino just took this as evidence of him losing his mind. When Lovino's father was killed, his Grandfather became especially protective over him and his brother. His father's death was the thing that stuck in Lovino's mind the most, mostly probably because he was there when the elder was shot. He hated to think about it, but it always somehow managed to slip from the back corners of his mind and into the front. Lovino's so grateful his brother wasn't there, he'd hate to see the younger not be his usual happy self.

Maybe that's was Lovino was always so bitter? Maybe it's because he knows how cruel this world could truly be. His Grandfather always told Lovino that he was special. His _'Piccolo Miracolo'_, his '_Little Miracle'_.

Lovino always wondered why he was still alive. He should be well dead by now. Maybe his Grandfather was right? Maybe he wasn't?

Who knows. He could probably die tomorrow, or a few months, maybe a year. Lovino always wondered, but never wondered _'Why me? Why am I so different from everyone else? Why was I made this way? Why am I-'_

The Italian stiffened as he heard foot-steps come closer and closer. "Whoever it is, go the hell away." ordered the Italian coldly as he looked sideways.

"Now that's a little harsh don't you think?" asked a familiar voice.

Lovino looked up to see Gilbert standing there with an umbrella. He looked so casual, just standing there being all dry under his umbrella with his free hand in his pocket. Grin still plastered on his face as usual.

"What's wrong with you, Vögelchen?" asked the white-haired German.

"Why do you care?" asked the Italian distantly. He jumped and whimpered once again as thunder boomed.

Gilbert looked up, then back to Lovino. "Are you scared of thunder storms?" asked the German. Lovino didn't reply as he just looked off to the side. "I'll take that as a yes." Gilbert sighed.

Lovino heard the German put his jacket down on the bench attached to the table. He was wearing a sweatshirt under the jacket so he wasn't cold. "Yeah, I never cared too much for thunder storms either. Sort of just loud and annoying."

"Sounds like you." the Italian huffed out, still not looking at the German.

"Really, 'cause I was thinking of you." he laughed as he looked at the overflowing park fountain. "Any way," Gilbert started as he stood up. "It's probably time to be going home." he said as he held a hand out to the Italian.

Lovino looked at it for a moment, but then hesitantly took it and allowed the German to pull him up under the black umbrella.

"Now, what are you doing out here in the rain with no sort of protection what so ever?" asked the German with a small smile as he tried to keep the dripping wet Lovino under the umbrella.

Lovino looked away as he felt a shiver go up his spine. "I was walking home." he sniffled as he denied meeting the German's eyes.

The Italian looked up though when he felt Gilbert wrap something warm around him. He saw the German putting his sweat shirt over Lovino's shoulders. "You're so stupid, really. You're going to get sick."

_"I'm used to it."_ mumbled the Italian so lowly that Gilbert couldn't even hear him. "Grazie." Lovino muttered as he adjusted the sweat shirt a bit and clutched to it, being the only source of warmth for him.

"Want me to walk you home?" Gilbert asked giving a smirk and raising an eyebrow.

"No." Lovino said softly but didn't put up most of a protest to the German

"Tell me when we get close to your house." Gilbert instructed. Lovino sort of just nodded. Before they started to walk, Gilbert pulled out a pair of head phones and pulled them over the Italian's head. "It's on shuffle so you'll get a bunch of different songs." Gilbert informed before he pressed play on the device he held in his hand.

Lovino listened as music flooded his ears and he became sort of calm. He didn't know what the song was, but it sounded nice and there was no more thunder.

The two started to walk and Lovino sort of tensed as he felt an arm go over his shoulder. He looked up at Gilbert to see he was just staring off ahead of him with a determined look on his face.

As they walked home, Lovino felt himself moving in closer to the German's embrace.

For someone who looked like they got not sun, he sure was warm.

* * *

**Italian Translations;**

Papa- Father/Daddy/Dad/etc…

Piccolo Miracolo- little miracle

Grazie- thank you

**German Translations;**

Vögelchen- Birdie

* * *

**Am I annoying you guys yet with all the hinting yet? Feel free if anyone can guess what I'm rambling about.**

**This chapter didn't really come out the way he wanted, but I like the last part.**

**But yeah, the Science Trio is Germany/Ludwig, America/Alfred, and Russia/Ivan. I love these guys! During the Cold War, mostly the "Space Race" part, America got a lot of help with making their rockets from German scientists. **

**So what my little head-canon is that after WWII when Germany is split in two, Germany stays with America and kind of just works for him like Lithuania used to do. He would just clean and cook those sorts of things. But one day Germany sees America working on like rocket designs and gets interested and decided to help him. One because America is racing against Russia, who Germany doesn't like because his brother is over with him, and two being he's just plain interested.**

**And yes, Lovino/Romano's parents are both dead, his mother dying when he and his brother were born, and his father dying from being shot when he and Lovi were out in town one day. Lovi and Feli were both about six.**

**I love how Gilbert just comes out of nowhere and comforts Lovino. It's so random and cute!**

**Yeah, Lovino is afraid of thunder storms, because after his father was shot Lovino was outside in a storm with his dead father on the ground, for hours until anyone found him. **

**One of the reasons Rome's so protective over his Grandsons.**

**I know I keep mentioning Rome but he hasn't even showed up yet! Don't worry though he's a key character later on.**

**Thank you to everyone who's been favoring, following, and reviewing this story. **

**Thank you guys~! You're the best. ILOVEYOUALL!**

**Stay tuned~.**


	8. Dodging Days: Part 1

The rain didn't seem to be lighting up at all. It kept coming down in buckets, though maybe buckets aren't quite the right words?

_'When it all starts coming undone, baby you're the only one I run to,' _Lovino heard through the headphones. He had no idea what this song was, but he liked it. It was catchy and the singers' voices sounded nice. It sounded sort of country. Lovino never really like country before, but he like this one it seemed.

The Italian was sort of confused as to why the German would own a song like this. Most of the songs he heard were mostly rock, some metal, and quite a few German ones too. He didn't hear one like this before. Gilbert probably had no idea the Italian was listening to this song, but Lovino couldn't help but wonder what the German would say if Lovino asked him about it.

Lovino looked up at Gilbert, who was looking out in front of him seeming so casual. He always tried to pass himself off as cocky and full of himself yet still, here the German was, being nice to Lovino walking him home in the pouring rain and not making fun of the Italian's stupid fear or even questioning it. Lovino couldn't help but wonder if the German had a whole different side to himself that he hasn't revealed to the Italian yet.

Lovino found himself being pulled to a stop, as the older student stopped walking. The warmth from around his shoulder disappeared as well.

"This the place?" Gilbert asked Lovino, staring at the large tan-colored house they were in front of.

"Uh, yeah." Lovino said looking up at his recently newly moved into house as he removed the German's headphones from his head and held them in his hands, not wanting them to get any more wet from his hair. It didn't surprise Lovino that Gilbert knew where his house was, he told him the street name and the house number after all.

"Alright then." Gilbert said as he leads Lovino down the path to the front porch. "Here's your bag." informed the German as he held out Lovino's backpack. Lovino didn't even realize he was carrying it.

"Oh, here's your headphones." Lovino said as he took his bag and gave Gilbert his black and white headphones back. "Uh, grazie. For walking me home, and for the headphone thing I guess. It helped…" Lovino blushed as he looked away.

This caused Gilbert to laugh a little and ruffle the shorter student's hair. "No problem, Vögelchen." he smiled as he started to walk away.

The Italian stood there for a few moments until, "Wait!" called out Lovino. He regretted saying that words as the German turned around to look at the Italian with those beautiful red eyes looking at him. Lovino mentally slapped himself as he blushed and continued. "Do you need a ride or something? I could probably get my Nonno to give you a ride." Before Lovino could stop himself, the words left his mouth.

"Nein, that's okay. I can walk. I'll see you around." the German waved as he started to turn away once again.

"Aspetti!" Lovino yelled once again. "What about your sweatshirt?" he asked tugging at the red fabric that was around his shoulders.

"Keep it." Gilbert smiled at Lovino, causing the Italian to get a weird feeling in his stomach. "I have plenty."

With that, Gilbert turned around and waved at the Italian one last time. "See you tomorrow, Vögelchen."

Lovino watched the German walk away for a few moments, before he felt a bit weird again and turned to his front door, taking out the key. The Italian sort of smiled to himself as he opened it up and stepped inside his warm house.

He looked at the sweatshirt that clung to his shoulders and smiled at it. Lovino thought what Gilbert had just done for him was incredibly nice. The only thing that bothered him now was that how was Lovino going to make it up to the German? Lovino believed in always repaying your dues in life, especially to those who offer free acts of kindness.

The Italian was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that another person had entered the room.

"Oh Lovi, you're home!" smiled the tan, dark-haired Italian man. "Huh, you're all wet Lovino! And you're smiling. Are you feeling okay?" asked the man with concern.

"Cosa? Oh no, I'm fine, Nonno. I just walked home." Lovino informed trying to hide his smile.

"What? You walked? I was just got home and was on my way to pick you up." the boy's Grandfather explained. "I know how much you hate thunder storms and all so I-"

"I know." Lovino cut off the older man. "It's okay, though. I walked with a friend." Lovino said bluntly.

"What friend?" asked the man seeming to glow with happiness and excitement.

"Just some guy from school. He gave me his music so I didn't have to hear the storm." Lovino shrugged.

"Well that was nice of him." his Grandfather smiled. "Did he give you his jacket too?" he asked raising an eyebrow looking at the red sweatshirt.

Lovino's face formed to an annoyed expression. "I hate you." he said as he turned to the stairs.

"Lovino, wait!" called out the Italian man with a smile. "I just wanted to know! Now, is this boy nice? What does he look like? What's his name?" asked the brunette.

"I am not having this conversation with you now." Lovino said bluntly as he started walking up the stairs. He knew what his Grandfather was getting at.

_'Me and Gilbert? No, t-that can't happen. We don't know each other like that…'_

The Italian boy ignored his Grandfather's playful laughs as he stomped up to his room and shut his door.

Lovino removed Gilbert's sweatshirt and sat down at his desk chair, not wanting to get his bed wet. He thought to himself for a few moments before he went over to his dresser to put on some comfortable, _and dry_, clothing.

_'He can't like me like that can he? I mean, we've just met each other! No, he couldn't I mean I'm… well me. He couldn't like me. I don't like him like that either. Do I?'_ he asked himself as he undid the last button on his wet, white dress shirt, throwing it into the corner by his laundry basket.

Lovino sighed as he pulled his favorite Italian football sweatshirt on over his head. _'Stupid Nonno for putting ideas in my head…'_

The Italian jumped as a boom of thunder occurred. He quickly looked out his window, remembering the storm.

_"Lovino?"_ asked his Nonno's voice from downstairs as if he knew the Italian was frightened. He probably did, after all these years. Though Lovino would never admit he was scared.

"I'm coming right now!" Lovino shouted back almost immediately as he grabbed his backpack, because he had homework that needed to be done, and ran down stairs to his awaiting Grandfather.

* * *

**Translations; **

Grazie- thank you

Aspetti- wait

Nonno- Grandfather, Grandpa, etc.

Cosa- what

**German;**

Vögelchen- Birdie

Nein- No

* * *

The following days after Lovino and Gilbert's experience were pretty normal. Thankfully for the Italian, Gilbert hadn't mentioned that day in the rain since it happened. They continued their normal routine of Lovino trying to ignore the German and Gilbert trying to annoy the Italian.

Lovino laughed to himself about how he thought that the German was caring. Gilbert would always steal Lovino's lunches, follow him while the Italian tried to walk home, and not leave him and his other friends alone. Though that was okay because Elizabeta took care of him. To Lovino, Gilbert had to be the exact opposite of caring!

That is, until about two weeks later when Lovino was in gym class…

Lovino walked down the hall with the company of his friends, Alfred and Laura. Well, he was just barely walking.

What was wrong with the Italian? Lately he'd been feeling a whole lot drowsier than usual. He even tried sleeping at a different time, but nothing seemed to work. He'd still be tired. Maybe he should take some sleeping pills? The brunette tried to shake it off, as he kept quite as he listened to the two blondes talk to each other.

"Come on Laur, you can at least get me _one_ of their numbers!" the American pleaded to the Belgian girl.

This only caused the other blonde to laugh. "Al, I don't think they'd be interested. I mean, you've already tried all the girls in our gym class." she reminded.

"Ah, but what would this world be without persistence, Laura?" Alfred smiled raising a finger.

The teen sighed and gave another cute laugh. "That is something you have a lot of…" she started. "Maybe," This caused the America to clench his fist and shout a _'YES!'. _"I said maybe. Don't get so excited just yet."

"But still, how could they resist me? Look at me, I'm a stud!" Alfred shouted flashing a pose. "What do you think, Lovino?" he asked the Italian.

Lovino was too busy trying to keep himself from falling to the ground that he didn't hear the question being asked.

"Hey, Lovino!" Alfred shouted shaking Lovino's shoulders a bit, causing the Italian to jump slightly and look up with a scowl on his face. "You alright?" he asked concern filling his eyes.

"Yeah," Laura spoke up. "You seem a little tense and tired."

Lovino shook Alfred's arm off his shoulder. "I'm fine." came his blunt response, as he kept walking giving a scowl to the ground.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting ruder than usual." Alfred some-what complained, but in truth he was concerned.

"Why the hell do you care?" Lovino asked coldly. Before he continued, he took a slide glance at his two blonde friends and saw their hurt and confused expressions. "Sorry," he sighed. "I'm actually a bit tired. I just haven't been getting enough sleep I guess." he informed as he looked at the ground wearily.

"Het is goed." Laura smiled at him kindly. "We all get a little cranky now and then. You should try going to bed a bit earlier."

Lovino thought he should tell her that he has been, but just felt weary all the time no matter what, but just shook it off. They arrived at the gym anyway.

When they arrived in the gym, Lovino was upset to find out that they would _actually_ be doing something today.

Laura waved goodbye for the moment as she made her way to the girls' locker room and Alfred and Lovino to the boys'.

After Lovino got through the awkward situation of change in front of other people, he and Alfred were in their gym uniforms standing in the gym.

They stood in line as they waited to be instructed by Mr. Karpusi. Lovino was surprised to see Gilbert standing next to the Greek man with a clipboard in his hand and a whistle around his neck.

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Karpusi hushed the class, all of them now stopping their conversations. "As some of you may or may not know, it's Student Week at the WWA." he informed. Though it didn't really help Lovino that much. He turned to Lein who was standing next to him.

"Uh, what is Student Week?" he whispered to the Vietnamese girl.

The dark-haired girl turned to the Italian. "It's when a bunch of students get to play teacher for a day. It's only for the 3rd and 4th year students, though. It's pretty stupid, if you asked me." she whispered back as she looked towards the teacher once again.

Lovino nodded and looked to the German boy standing proudly with his usual grin. He didn't know how long he had been staring, but Gilbert soon saw the Italian's eyes on him and he flashed the boy a wink. Lovino felt his face heat up as he quickly turned away.

"This is Gilbert Beilschmidt, you'll address him as Mr. Beilschmidt while he's teaching in my place today." Mr. Karpusi instructed. The Greek man gave the German boy a pat on the shoulder. "Take it away, Gil." he said as he walked into his office.

"Alright!" grinned the 'teacher'. "How about we play a little game I like to call Völkerball. Otherwise known as Dodgeball." he smiled evilly.

* * *

**Dutch Translations;**

Het is goed- That's okay

**German Translations;**

Völkerball- Dodgeball

* * *

**ARGHJDJSAD. I'm sorry guys! I wanted to post this chapter yesterday for Valentine's Day, but I didn't get to work on it that much 'cause I had school, I was lazy, my brother wanted me to watch Hotel Transylvania with him… The list goes on.**

**Anyway, I made this be a two part-er because I have to get working on the other chapters, and I wanted to update for you guys. This weekend I'll be going away and I'll get to write a lot were I'm going so~.**

**Also, more stuff will be revealed about Lovino later, we'll see more of the Science Trio, and would you guys want a _"date"_ chapter for Lovino and Gilbert? I put _"date"_ because they wouldn't really ask each other out they'd just be going as _"friends"._ Yeah, sure guys.**

**That's all for now! Stay tuned~!**


	9. Dodging Days: Part 2

"Listen up!" shouted the German as he paced back and forth in front of the line of students. You all know the rules of this game. You get hit by the ball, you're out!"

Lovino stared at Gilbert as he instructed the class. He seemed to be really digging this whole teaching thing. The Italian pulled at his gym clothes nervously.

Let's just say, sports really weren't his forte. When Lovino was younger he was quite clumsy. Though it wasn't completely his fault! He used to have the disease Chorea, which has now since faded. There are still traces of it though, but he's not as clumsy. Lovino feels like he's been sick for as long as he can remember.

"Any questions?" asked Gilbert as a few hands slowly raised. "Gut!" he shouted happily, completely ignoring the other students' hands. "I'll put you guys into teams now." he smiled as he went down the line and assigned students their teams, giving some blandly-colored pinnies. Lovino of course, got one of the gross pieces of mattered cloth.

He slipped it on over his head and frowned.

"At least they're washed." Alfred tried to cheer the Italian up, as he slipped one over his head as well. At least the American and the Italian were on the same team. The two walked over to their team's side, only to be greeted by Michelle and Elizabeta.

Chelles looked at Lovino who seemed to be quite uncomfortable looking. "Hey you okay, Lov-Lov?" she asked concerned, using the cute nick name she gave him.

Lovino looked at her as the last of the kids were given their teams, ignoring the nick name. "Oh, um yeah. Just not that good in sports." he informed tensely. "I've never really been that coordinated."

"Well don't you worry, Lovi! We'll be sure to watch your back!" smiled Elizabeta. Alfred nodded and gave one of his winning grins.

"Don't worry, Lovino. The Hero will protect you!" exclaimed the American enthusiastically.

Lovino rolled his eyes. He felt a migraine coming on.

All of the students stopped what they were doing when they heard a whistle blow.

"Play ball!" shouted the pale-faced German.

As soon as the whistle blew, Lovino took cover behind Alfred.

The red-colored rubber balls flew around the room. Some being caught some hitting their targets. Sad to say, Lovino's team seemed to be doing the worse. It wasn't their fault that all of the Athletic kids were on the other side!

Lovino's side managed to get out a few kids on the other team.

Lovino yelped as he felt a ball whip past his face, before he jumped behind Alfred once again.

The two saw three students on the other side start laughing at the cowardly tan boy. Lovino growled at them, causing Alfred to look at him.

"Watch this." smirked the American almost maliciously.

Alfred turned around, and caught a ball that would have smacked him right in the face. The dirty-blonde looked around for a moment, until he heard one of the boys on the other team speak up.

"Hey, specks! You're supposed to throw the ball. " shouted a spikey blonde-haired boy. "Stupid American." he laughed to his friends.

This caused Alfred to send a glare to the three that could instantly kill. Lovino never saw the happy-go-lucky American ever look like that before. It sent shivers up his spine.

Alfred concentrated for a moment more as if he was scanning the room, before he arched his arm back and threw the ball.

Lovino felt a strong gust of wind blow as the ball flew out of the American's arm and to the other side. This caused many of their team members to look at the American.

The ball flew across the room at which seemed like the speed of light. It whizzed right past the spikey-haired blonde.

"Ha! Ya missed!" he shouted happily as his friends and other members of his team laughed.

"Did I?" asked the American, still looking creepy as he looked behind the opposing team member.

The Danish-sounding boy got a surprised look on his face as he raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" he asked as he turned around, only to have his face be met with the ball that Alfred threw, which bounced off the wall and the Dane to hit his two friends and a different team member. All four fell to the ground.

Alfred's team cheered, some of the girls even jumped up with excitement.

"What a shot!" exclaimed Gilbert from the sidelines with some students who had gotten out.

"What an arm." gawked Lovino to himself from behind the grinning American.

"That was weird." Alfred said, sounding more like himself once again. "I didn't mean to hit the fourth person!" he smiled.

"Who cares!" shouted Elizabeta. "That was an amazing throw, Al!" she smiled.

"Thanks!" smiled the American, only to be caught off guard and avoid a ball just in time. He only wished the same could be said for Michelle who was hit in the stomach.

"Michelle, you're out!" called out Gilbert.

The Seychellois girl sighed. "Merde." she cursed to herself as she walked off to the side.

Pretty soon, there were only three players on Lovino's team left. Alfred, Elizabeta, and Lovino, who managed to stay in by hiding behind the American.

Elizabeta threw one ball and it would have hit its target dead on! If only it wasn't caught.

"Elizabeta, you're out!" shouted Gilbert.

"Igen, igen,_ 'Mr. Beilschmidt'_." she muttered with clenched fists as she walked off.

_'And then there were two…'_ Lovino thought to himself.

He eventually left the cover of Alfred, and started doing various weird looking moves, to avoid the ever coming flying spheres.

"Lovino! You've got to pick something up and throw it back at them!" yelled Alfred as he dodged a ball and threw one at the same time.

"Why don't we just wait till they run out?" Lovino asked by shouting back, as he dodged.

"'Cause it doesn't work like that!" Alfred informed as he threw another ball.

Lovino tried picking a ball up, but had to abandon it when he was almost met with a ball to the foot.

Alfred on the other hand, ran across the two boys' section of the gym and swept up as many balls as he could, throwing each as he acquired a new one.

He was about to grab another when something collided with his leg causing him to fall to the ground.

"Gah! I've been hit!" he cried out from on the floor.

"You're out, Alfred. Shame, you were doing so well, too." Gilbert said from the side, as the American picked himself up from off the floor and walking to the sides in defeat.

"Oh mio Dio, sono morto." Lovino mumbled to himself as he stared at the other five remaining opposing team members.

They all grinned at him. "It's over." smiled one as he threw a ball towards the Italian.

Lovino stuck his hands out in fear, though shockingly he didn't feel himself be pelted. He opened his eyes to see that he had caught one ball.

"I caught it." he said in shock.

"He caught it." whined the thrower.

"He caught it!" exclaimed Gilbert triumphantly. "Yong Soo, you're out!"

"Aw, man." sighed the boy as he walked to the sidelines.

Lovino smiled, but a ball soon whizzed past his head making him realize that there were still other players left.

The poor Italian ran and dodged for his life, nearly missing each throw by just an inch!

_'Alright, if I want to end this thing I've got to throw something!'_ he yelled mentally.

Lovino ran for a ball in the front of the other team's border. He was almost there when he felt a strong force knock the wind out of him and send him flying backwards to the floor.

He laid there for a few moments looking up at the gymnasium ceiling. It took him a second to realize that he had caught the other player's ball. _'What!?'_ he questioned himself.

Lovino heard Gilbert call the player out as he saw another ball come flying his way.

He stuck out the ball that was still in his hands and deflected the other sphere. Gilbert called that player out, now.

_'Alright, there's just one more player left. All you have to do is catch whatever he throws at you.'_ he thought as he dropped the ball from his hands.

The other player glared at Lovino, as he did the same. Surprisingly, the last player was a girl with her long light blonde-haired tided back in a pony-tail.

She threw at various angles, but Lovino somehow managed to avoid each one.

"Xопіць.(Chopić)" she panted out of breath. "I'm getting tired of this silly game." she grunted.

"You and me both." Lovino grunted back. "It's your go, Signorina." he grinned.

"Як вам захочаце!(Jak vam zachočacie)" she glared as she threw the ball towards Lovino at a super speed.

Lovino stuck out his hands and felt himself be pushed back a good whole foot. He grinned victoriously as he saw the red sphere in his tanned-hands.

"Natalia, you're out!" Gilbert shouted with a smile. "The pinnies win!" he smiled as he informed the rest of the students.

Lovino's team all jumped up front their seats and cheered, some even going towards Lovino and patting the Italian on the shoulder.

"Lovino, that was amazing! You won us the game!" cheered Michelle.

"Aw bro, good going! I thought you were a goner from the start, but you did it!" exclaimed Alfred as he hugged Lovino.

The Italian removed the American from himself. "Thanks, I guess. But it's just some stupid game."

"Yes it is, but a game you won!" shouted Elizabeta victoriously.

Lovino smiled at the attention he was getting. It was because of something he did, and not just because someone felt sorry for him. It felt, good…

"Lovino look out!" shouted Laura from the Italian's side as she pointed in front of him.

"What?" Lovino asked as he looked forward to see one of the red dodge balls flying to his face.

Lovino shut his eyes and recoiled, bracing for impact. He slowly opened them when he felt none.

He opened his green eyes to see a shocking sight in front of him.

"I thought I told you that you were out, Miss Braginski?" Gilbert smirked as he stood in front of the Italian, grasping the red rubber ball.

Natalia looked at the German from across the room and scowled. "Hmp." she grunted as she turned and walked away.

Gilbert looked back a Lovino for a moment. "Alright class, we're done for today. Go get changed." he instructed.

Lovino could have sworn that the German winked at him.

* * *

_Note: Minor characters that have appeared in this chapter;_

_Denmark/Simon(one of the official names for him), South Korea/Im Yong Soo(official name), and Belarus/Natalia(official)._

* * *

**French Translations;**

Merde- damn it

**Hungarian Translations;**

Igen- yeah

**Italian Translations;**

Oh mio Dio, sono morto- Oh my God, I'm dead

Signorina- Miss

**Belarusian Translations;**

Xопіць(Chopić)- Enough

Як вам захочаце(Jak vam zachočacie)- as you wish

* * *

**Yeah I lied. _Next_ chapter will have the Science Trio. I promise! **

**Natalia might be a returning character… I'm not sure yet.**

**Uggg, this took me like two hours to write and it's like 2 A.M. here so I'm going to sleep.**


	10. The Science Trio 1: A Rocket?

**The first installment of The Science Trio!**

* * *

_Tap_

Alfred tapped his pen against the abandoned library's desk as he started at his comic book blankly. He was sitting in here with those two other kids he was supposed to work with. Ludwig, who was reading the book he got from this place the other day, and Ivan, who seemed to quietly be doing his homework.

_Tap…Tap_

It was so awkward! They were supposed to be thinking of an idea for their project that they had to turn in by tomorrow! They project didn't have to be done they just needed to hand in their idea so their teacher could hand it in to the committee. Yet here they were, sitting in complete silence not doing anything. Well, almost complete silence aside from Alfred's pen taps.

_Tap…Tap…Tap_

It seemed that with each passing second the more and more Alfred thought about their current situation, and the more he thought about it more louder and more frequent his pen taps became.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Ivan looked up at the American. Ludwig even gave a side glance before turning back to his book, not want to say anything because it would be rude. Ivan on the other hand…

_'That is getting really annoying, really fast…'_ he thought to himself. _'**He** seems to be really annoying. He's the one from my Math class who always shout stuff out isn't he?'_

_Tap…Tap, Tap…Tap_

_'Yes that's him.'_ Ivan thought as he looked the American up and down, and gave a soft smile. _'He'd be cute if it wasn't for that annoying side of him.'_

_Tap, Tap…Tap…_

_'I suppose he is still a bit cute.' _he chuckled to himself lightly, causing the American to look up at him for a moment but then going back to _"reading"_ his comic book.

_'He's such a dork honestly I…'_

_Tap, Tap, Tap…_

_'Какие(Kakiye)!? Is he not even going to be allowing me to finish my thought now? How-'_

_Tap, Tap…Tap…_

"Excuse me. Could you please be stopping all the tapping?" asked the Russian boy politely.

The American looked up at him, sky-blue eyes peering over the rim of his silver glasses. "Why? Does it bother you?" he asked not seeming to care that much.

"Frankly да(da), it does." Ivan frowned, getting rather annoyed.

_TapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapT apTap_

Alfred hit his pen against the desk at the speed of light.

"Now you're just being rude!" shouted the violet-eyed boy.

The American just continued and stuck his tongue out like a child.

_TapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapT apTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTapTa p_

Ludwig looked up from his book with a frown. "Entschuldigen Sie, but he is right. It is getting rather distracting. Could you please stop?" asked the sun-blonde haired German.

"Sure." Alfred said with a soft smile. "But I do have to distract you guys, 'cause aren't we supposed to be coming up with ideas?"

"He's right." Ivan said, a look of remembrance coming to his face. "Our idea must be given in by tomorrow." he pointed out.

"Entschuldigung, I've forgotten as well." Ludwig apologized as he slipped his reading glasses off his face.

"Don't be worrying about it." Ivan smiled childishly. "We all forgot about it."

"Except for me." Alfred sighed under his breath with a grin.

"Quiet. Let's just think about some ideas." Ivan suggested.

The other two agreed and all thought to themselves.

…

Why was this so hard!

They were all drawing up blanks, not knowing what to do.

Ivan put his first up to his chin and had his thumb resting on his lips. Why couldn't he think of anything? He supposed it was because when you have to think of something on the spot, it was quite difficult and your mind just doesn't want to remember.

Ludwig ran his fingers through his perfectly gelled-back hair, causing a few strands to fall in front of his face and have a few blonde fringes fall in front of his icy-blue eyes. The German rubbed his forehead as he pondered. The few blonde strands did complement his face being down, as opposed to being pushed back. They strands really did bring out his eyes-

_'Wow! Where the hell did that come from!?'_ Alfred questioned himself in shock. _'Stay on topic. Stop acting so weird.'_

Ludwig looked up to see Alfred staring at him. He looked at the American confusingly, before he wiped his fallen strands back out of his face and turned back to his book, slightly embarrassed.

_'Stop staring at him, damn it! What the hell is wrong with you?'_ thought the American as he turned his head away and was about to start tapping his pen again, until someone grabbed it from Alfred's hand.

"HетNet." glared the Russian causing the American to glare right back at him.

Ludwig cleared his throat, stopping the two from killing each other with their stares. "Um, I think the project should be on something we all like." suggested the German.

"Yes, I agree as well." Ivan said turning to the German.

"So do I." Alfred turned to the German too, as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I have been doing the realizing, that we three do not know anything about each other." Ivan pointed out.

"Ja. He is right." Ludwig nodded. "We should probably tell a little about ourselves." he recommended.

"Cool! I'll go first then!" smiled Alfred. "My name's Alfred F. Jones, as you already know. I'm 16, born and raised in New York City, until my family then moved to Canada for a year or so, then we moved back to the states but we then lived in Boston, until I got accepted into this school and we moved here. I'm an only child unless you count my step-brother, which is one of the main reasons we lived in Canada for a bit. Um, I'm into sort of spacey stuff, anything about Space I love. Science is cool. So are superheroes…" he trailed off not really knowing what else to say. "That's basically it." he added.

"Alright then, I guess I'll go." Ivan said as he sat up in his chair a little straighter. "My name is Ivan Braginski, I am the second born of three children, also being the only male as well. I've lived all over the place, really. My family moved to Moscow in Russia right before I was born, and then went back to Keiv in Ukraine after a couple years. Right before my younger sister was born, we went to Minsk which is in Belarus. We then moved back to Moscow, before we moved to attend school here. I got involved in space studies because my father worked at Roscosmos, which is the Russian Space program… That is all." he smiled.

"That sounds cool." Alfred sort of smiled/glared at the Russian. "Must have been fun."

"It was at some times." Ivan said nostalgically. He then turned to the light blonde-haired boy across from him. "It's your turn, Ludwig." he smiled warmly.

"Oh, well okay." replied the sort-of-pale German before he cleared his throat. "Um, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, I'm the third born of three boys. Though, the second born left my family a while ago, right after I was born along with my mother." Alfred and Ivan stared at the German as he spoke.

_'Wow, that sounds horrible.'_ they both thought before they continued to listen.

"I currently live with my father and my eldest bruder. I've only lived in Berlin, before we moved to England. I worked at an automobile shop since I was 13 until we moved here about a year or so ago. That's pretty much it…" the German trailed off. "Oh, and I'm 15." he added in.

"Wait, what?" asked both Ivan and Alfred at the same time. _'Did he say, 15?'_

"Did you just say you are 15?" asked Ivan in shock.

"J-ja. Is something the matter?" he asked confused.

"No, it's just that…" Alfred started trying to find the right words. "You look so much older. I thought you had to be at least 17." stated the American.

"Да(Da). So did I." Ivan informed.

"Well, n-nein. I'm 15." Ludwig said. "I'm sorry if that's a problem or-"

"НетNet." Ivan laughed. "It's quite alright, friend." he smiled warmly as he patted the German on the shoulder, causing the boy to stiffen for a moment at the sudden contact.

"Yeah, that's so cool! You must be able to sneak into R-Rated movies and stuff!" Alfred smiled.

"I do not. I see no point in deifying the rules for something that seems as selfish as that. I'm sorry, I do not mean to offend." he apologized bluntly.

"Naw, it's cool, dude." he shrugged. "Anyways, any ideas for this stupid thing yet?" Alfred asked lifting their entry paper into the air. "'Cause I've got nothing."

Ivan scratched his head for a moment until his face brightened. "Я получил его(YA poluchil yego)!" he exclaimed in Russian. "Подсолнух(Podsolnukh), let he see that book you're reading." he smiled as he held out his open hand in front of the German.

"Me?" asked Ludwig. _'What did he call me?'_ "Here." he said as he handed the Russian his book.

Ivan flipped through a few pages of the blonde boy's book, looking at the various diagrams and equations. "You like mechanics don't you, Подсолнух(Podsolnukh)?" Ivan asked looking up at Ludwig once again with a warm smile.

"Um, if you're referring to me then ja, I do." he stated. "Why?"

"толстяк(tolstyak), let me see that silly picture book of yours." he said ordered as he held out his hand towards Alfred.

The American grumbled something about it not being silly and being called a "comic", before he handed his book to the Russian.

Ivan flipped through Alfred's variously colored book that seemed to be about aliens and some guy in space. "And you and I both share one thing in common, толстяк(tolstyak)." he looked up at the American.

"And what would that be?" Alfred asked as he crossed his arms again.

"We both share a love for the great beyond. The _'Final Frontier'_ as they call it in one of your old American shows." Ivan smiled lightly.

"You watch _'Star Trek'_?" Alfred questioned, unbelieving.

"Yes I do, because I love the idea of exploring the unknown." Ivan cheered like a child. "What if we make something that could help people explore the unknown?" he asked the two blue-eyed boys.

"You mean like a rocket?" asked Ludwig, raising an eyebrow.

"Да(Da), Подсолнух(Podsolnukh)! Only, it doesn't necessarily have to be a rocket. Maybe a pod, or something of the sorts."

"Wait, wait, wait." Alfred piped up. "So you want us to shoot something into Space?" he asked skeptically. "I hate to break it to you buddy, but we ain't exactly NASA."

"I doesn't have to go into Space." Ivan informed.

"Then what? A model rocket? I'm sure the elementary kids have already tried that!" Alfred proclaimed.

"No," Ludwig spoke up, as he looked up from his book. "I think he means like a satellite, sort of. It wouldn't have to go into Space, but just record pictures or something. Am I correct?" asked the German.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ivan. "We could make something that could go up into the sky, and then take pictures or record what it sees up there."

"Like a mini satellite…" Alfred mumbled as he thought.

"Exactly, comrade!" Ivan beamed, mocking a classic Russian saying.

"Hm…" Alfred thought to himself for a few moments. "Alright then, let's get to filling out this paper then!" he grinned at his other two _'team'_ members.

* * *

**Russian Translations;**

Какие(Kakiye)- what

HетNet- no

Да(Da)- yes

Я получил его(YA poluchil yego)- I've got it

Подсолнух(Podsolnukh)- Sunflower

толстяк(tolstyak)- Pudgy (XD)

**German Translations;**

Entschuldigen Sie- excuse me

Entschuldigung- I'm sorry

Ja- yes

Bruder- brother

Nein- no

* * *

**Inspirational Ivan~! Not really but… You get the idea.**

**Yes! These boys are going to be building a satellite/rocket/type thing…**

**I feel like I'm not really writing in character for these guys. Though the one I'm most concerned about is Ludwig/Germany. Well, he has to be like this in order for this certain storyline to work. **

**Yeah like usual, Ivan and Alfred aren't going to like each other. Why because of a certain someone~. Who? Well, I won't tell. Besides, it's pretty obvious isn't it? If you know who, then good for you! If you don't, well you'll just have to wait and see~.**

**Also some other notes on Ludwig;**

**He lives with his father, Germania(I have yet to find a good human name), and his eldest brother, Gilbert/Prussia. **

**Yes, his mother is gone who left along with Luddy's second brother, the Holy Roman Empire/Klaus(Someone put this as his name in a fic I read once, and I liked it) **

**And sorry to disappoint some people, but I don't believe that Germany is HRE. Before you come at me with your pitchforks, know that I don't think he's HRE but a reincarnation of some sort. I just don't think they're the exact same person. I believe he came around right after HRE fell, right before Prussia found him and helped him become an empire. **

**Also yes, in my mind Germany is younger than most of the nations. Due to me not believing the HRE theory, the German states didn't unify until 1871, well after America had its revolution. America's got like 88 years on Germany. Or if you count when it became a Federal Republic in 1949, right after the First World War when it lost its title as empire. Then America's got 166! Or, if you count when it became reunified in 1990 after the Berlin Wall, 207 years then! Germany has had a crazy life, I'll tell you.**

**Anyway, I'm done rambling…For now. *evil laugh***

**Stay tuned~! **


	11. Even the Best Mess Up Sometimes, Right?

Lovino stumbled as he walked through his front door. He rubbed his temples and sighed ash he threw his bag to the floor.

This was bad. It seems that Lovino was getting worse. His drowsiness hadn't disappeared yet. Could he even make it up the stairs? Or should he just plop down on the couch? The couch was looking pretty good right now.

The Italian was about to go sit on the couch until the door opening behind him caused him to stumble to the ground. Thankfully, the boy's grandfather, who was the one who walked through the door, was able to grab his grandson before he fully fell to the ground.

"Oh mio Dio, Lovino! Are you alright?" asked his Grandfather worriedly.

Should Lovino tell him about how he was feeling, or should he just lie? Lovino thought it'd be best if he just told his Grandfather the truth.

"A-actually Nonno, there is something…" Lovino started, looking away. _'No backing away now…'_

"Well, what is it?" he questioned. "Are you feeling alright?" The older Italian pressed the back of his large, tan hand against Lovino's forehead, checking for a fever.

"Well, no. Not really." Lovino informed blush on face. God, he was being so weak, but the Italian learned at a young age that it was best to tell others how you were feeling. He only told if it applied to his health though, mind you.

The tan man's caramel-brown eyes grew with worry. "What is it?" he repeated himself.

Lovino felt his eyes drop for a moment, as if he was just trying to fall asleep right there! He shook the feeling away. "I've been feeling really tired lately, and no matter what I do the drowsiness won't go away. I've tried everything, Nonno. I've been sleeping earlier, eating plenty of food, trying not to over work my body too much, but it's just not going away!" Lovino almost whined.

"When did this start?" he asked concerned, propping Lovino up because the Italian was barely standing on his own now.

"About a week ago." The boy's Grandfather sighed. "I just didn't want to worry you, and I thought it'd go away. I guess I was wrong…" Lovino trailed off.

"Lovino, whenever you feel the slightest bit of sickness or pain, you have to let me know right away. No if, ands, buts, or maybes." the brunette ordered.

"I know. I just hate having to go to the doctors all the time. Mi dispiace." the boy apologized as he looked to the ground.

"It's okay. Just remember to tell me next time." Lovino nodded and watched as his Grandfather walked into the kitchen leaving the Italian alone for a moment. "I'm taking you to the doctors. Your old doctor back in Italy recommended one for here." informed the elder as he walked back into the living room with a few envelopes and papers in his hand.

Lovino looked at his Grandfather and sighed. "So we're really going?" asked Lovino as he saw the man walk up to the door.

"Sì, we really are." he replied bluntly. "Besides, I've been meaning to drop off your paperwork. I guess now's a better time than never." he smiled softly as he grabbed his eldest Grandson's hand, despite his protests, and lead him out to their car.

* * *

Lovino twiddled his thumbs as he sat in the waiting room of the Doctor's Office next to his grandfather. God, how he hated this place, but he's sort of grown used to it over the years. The smell of latex gloves and medicine, and bright white walls were things he has become quite accustomed to.

He looked up at the various posters around the room telling you about how to wash your hands and blow your nose properly. This doctor probably saw children patients mostly. His old doctor back in Italy was too.

The Italian hated how he had to be in the younger Children's Ward. When he turned 18 he'd be able to be in the Adult's Ward. Though, Lovino was hoping he would never have to see that place. He hated being sick all the time.

Lovino looked over to his Grandfather. He had just put his phone down after texting some people and making some calls. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Stai bene?" Lovino asked the older Italian in their native tongue. Lovino knew that speaking Italian to his Grandfather always made him in a better mood. It was a little weird, but he never questioned it.

"Io sto bene." he sighed. "I just had to cancel a meeting with a client. Let's just say they weren't exactly happy about that." he chuckled dully.

Lovino felt guilty, like he usually did. "Nonno, you don't-"

"Stop, Lovino." ordered the elder. "I hate it when you beat yourself up over stupid things. You're just getting a little check-up to see if everything's alright. It's nothing to worry about, capisce?" he asked sternly.

"Capisco." he muttered as he looked to the ground.

"Good." his Grandfather sighed, before he picked up one of the magazines that were off to the side and flipping through the pages.

Lovino kept quiet and just sat there as he listened to the dull music playing in the background. He thought about multiple things while the doctor took his sweet time. Lovino realized that was kind of selfish of him, but he was too tired to care about it too much.

He thought about school, back home in Italy were you never get as nearly as much thunder storms than in England, his friends, and yet somehow Gilbert came to mind.

_'Why?'_

He tried to stop himself from thinking about the German, but it seemed he would get out of his mind. Whenever Lovino saw Gilbert or even thought about him, he'd always get a weird feeling in his chest.

What was it?

_'Why am I thinking about this idiot?'_ the Italian questioned himself as he leaned back in his chair. Lovino supposed he was pretty descent, for someone of his type.

Gilbert somehow always managed to seep inside Lovino's mind. How? Lovino wondered if it was because maybe he never left his thoughts?

The Italian wondered why he was in his mind. _'Maybe it's because he's so annoying?'_ Lovino snickered to himself. _'Though, maybe not?'_

Gilbert had always been around whenever Lovino needed him, as weird as it may seem. He always came to his rescue. Whether he help the Italian open his locker that had a stuck door, of course, or to keep him company as he walked home when he was all alone, or like the other day in Gym.

Yet the German always acted so cocky and full of himself. Except for when he was around Lovino only. What side was the real Gilbert?

_'Ugggh, he's too confusing to figure out.'_ Lovino grumbled mentally. _'Maybe I'll call him later and asked him about it.'_ Lovino yawned and slowly found his eyes closing and himself drifting into sleep.

_'Maybe…'_

* * *

**Italian Translations;**

Oh mio Dio- oh my God

Nonno- Grandfather

Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

Sì- yes

Stai bene- Are you okay? (*Note: Italians don't say _"How are you?"_ or _"Are you okay?"_ they literally ask you _"How do you stay?"_ or _"You stay okay?"_)

Io sto bene- I'm fine

Capisce- understand _(Used when someone asks you)_

Capisco- understood _(Used to respond when asked)_

* * *

Gilbert laid down on his living room couch looking highly uninterested as he flipped through various channels not finding anything good on.

Everyone seemed to be doing something today. Francis was doing a family thing and Antonio was at football practice (the European kind).

Sometimes Gilbert hated being in different advanced classes than his friends, 'cause it meant being alone. Though, there was nothing wrong with being alone, it was cool sometimes! Though, it did get rather…lonely.

He thought about who he could call. He thought about calling Elizabeta, but then remembered about her prick of a boyfriend. She's never been the same since she's started dating him.

_'What about Lovino?'_ asked a voice in his head. Gilbert smiled at the thought of the grumpy Italian, but he wasn't sure why? Whenever he thought about his little Italian friend, he got a happy feeling inside of his chest. He wasn't sure what is was, but he liked it!

Gilbert decided he should try texting the Italian, that being the awesome thing to do. He sent a quick text asking him to hang out and waited.

The German waited a good whole 15 minutes and still no reply. He sent another one and waited once again. After five long minutes, he decided to call. It didn't seem too desperate, did it?

Gilbert listened to the dial tone for a while until he was left with an answering machine. Gilbert decided he should probably leave a message.

"Hey, Lovi! It's Gil. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me or something, because knowing you, you're probably just mopping around. Call me back when you get this." he said quickly before he hung up.

He sat back down on the couch for a few minutes until he quickly became bored again. Gilbert reached for the remote and clicked the T.V. off.

The German groaned. There was nothing to do!

Gilbert sat laid there for a while more until he heard someone come down stairs and walked in the garage, shutting the door.

That was probably Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother.

_'What's he doing anyway? He's been going in and out of there all afternoon.'_ Gilbert thought to himself. Sure, Gilbert's little brother was never one to talk that often, but this was just ridiculous!

Even if he'd been cooped up in his room for a while, he'd always huff out a '_Hallo'_ to Gilbert before returning to what he was doing.

Gilbert decided he should go check on what his younger brother was up to. He got up from the couch and sort of flinched as his bare feet hit the cold floor of their hallway's tile flooring.

The German opened the door to see his brother counting various piece of scrap metal, it looked like. Picking some up and then shaking his head or mumbling something to himself before he put it off to the side, or he would look at it, turning it over a few times until he put it into their garden's wheel barrel.

His younger brother was so caught up in what he was doing, that he didn't even see the older German. Gilbert thought this would be a good time to sneak up on the blonde.

Gilbert quietly tip-toed over to the blue-eyed boy, and when he was right behind him he could hear what the boy was mumbling. It was various words in German, some saying "Good" others saying "No" or "That won't do" and sometimes even giving the blonde a small smile and saying a "Perfect".

Gilbert tried his best not to laugh, for it would reveal himself. Once he was so close to the German that he was practically touching his younger brother, Gilbert asked softly with a grin, "What's perfect?"

Ludwig jumped and gave a gasp, as he turned around. "Mein Gott, Gilbert! What's wrong with you?" he asked irritated.

"I could ask you the same thing." Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "You've been going back and forth between your room and the garage. What gives?" he asked as he put his hands in his sweatpants' pockets.

Ludwig turned away and started putting a few of the items he had before away. "Nothing." He muttered as he stood up and walked right past the older German, to the door.

"Uh, what kind of shit answer was that?!" Gilbert asked surprised as he walked after Ludwig, who was already in the hall.

Ludwig didn't respond and just kept walking. He even walked all the way up the stairs, nearing his bedroom. Once he was inside the room, he slammed the door, only to have it be stopped by Gilbert's foot.

"That wasn't very nice, little Bruder." Gilbert mused in a sing-songy voice. "You should have known that the awesome me wouldn't be stopped by just a simple door." he grinned.

"Obviously." Ludwig sarcastically sighed irritated, as he basically ignored his brother. He was moving various items on his desk. Like closing notebooks, sliding papers over to the side, putting pens away. This caused Gilbert to raise an eyebrow curiously.

"What are you doing there, Luddy?" Gilbert asked with a smirk using his brother much hated nickname, as he grabbed one of Ludwig's notebooks and studied it in different angles. His brows scrunched as he looked at the complicated looking diagrams, numbers, sentences, and equations. "Looks boring and complex." he said with a muddled look.

Ludwig tried to grab his notebook from the elder, but couldn't reach the book from Gilbert's hands held in the air, despite the blonde being almost as tall as Gilbert. That's because the re-eyed boy was standing on a chair.

"I-It's nothing!" the blue-eyed boy said with a slight blush, trying to knock Gilbert down. "Stop it. What are you a child? Give it back!" he said as he kicked the chair his brother was standing on back, causing it to tumble over, bringing the German down with it and having the notebook fly out of his hands. Ludwig caught the notebook as he watched his brother fall down on his bed.

"Ufff!" the fuzzy frosty-haired boy cried as he fell on the soft bed. "That was so un-awesome! You could have killed me you know!?" he complained as he sat up.

"Oh please," he mumbled as he put his notebook in his desk draw and shut it. "I knew you would land on the bed! I wouldn't knock you off a chair to _'fall to your death'_." Ludwig said with air-quotes annoyed at his **_older_ **brother's behavior. "What do you want?" he questioned as he picked up the fallen chair.

"What's all this stuff you've been doing lately?" Gilbert asked as he sat back against the wall that was right next to Ludwig's bed. "You've been pretty secretive lately, and haven't talked much."

"What does it matter? Why do you care?" Ludwig asked again as he started to clean up his desk again silently.

"I care 'cause I'm your big bro and I should know what my kid brother is doing just in case." Gilbert smiled. "Plus there is like nothing to do." he added. Ludwig still didn't respond and kept quiet. Gilbert was going to ask him again, until he spoke up for himself.

"You wouldn't like it." Ludwig said quietly, back still turned. Gilbert could help but notice the bit of sadness that was in the younger's voice. He's never really upset. Ever.

"Doesn't matter if I like it or not. It matter's what you do and don't like." Gilbert said calmly as he folded his arms. "Now what's eating you?"

Ludwig was silent for a few seconds more before he finally sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to promise me you won't tell Vater." he made the other promised as he turned around.

"You've got my word, kleinen Bruder." Gilbert smile softly.

Ludwig looked away for a moment until his blue irises turned back to Gilbert. "Okay, well…here's the thing…" he mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck. "ijoinedasciencecompaction." he stammered out.

Gilbert quickly sat upright. "Was?! What did you say?" he asked astonished.

"I," Ludwig stopped as if to think of the right words. "I said I joined a science compaction." the blonde mumbled.

Gilbert sighed, hearing his brother correctly. "Lud, what did Vati say about the science stuff?" he asked with a groan.

"I know, I know. He doesn't approve of it, Gilbert. But my teacher insisted I did it, even though I declined it at first."

"That's because you have no backbone anymore! Your head is filled with stupid stuff like science and baking and cars that it crushes your spine!" Gilbert yelled. After he shouted, he realized how long it had been since him and his brother got into an actual fight.

"Shut up!" roared the younger back. "I never asked for your opinion!" Ludwig shouted as he turned away from the elder once again.

"Ludwig, if you just listened to me for once in your life-" Gilbert started but was soon cut-off.

"I do listen to you, Gilbert!" he shouted as he whipped around to face the other. "As do I listen to Vater. But I'm tired of listening. I'm tired of you two thinking you can control my life." he mumbled sounding a bit sad. Gilbert regretted ever getting off that couch.

Gilbert sighed once again. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you." he informed.

Ludwig looked up at him. "You're not?" he asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Nein, I'm not. I'm just worried about what Vater might say. You know how much he hates it when I go behind his back, but when _you _do…" Gilbert trailed off not knowing what he should say.

Ludwig sighed as he sat down on the side of his bed, putting his head into his hands. "I know. But I know what I'm doing. I'm in a group with other students and the winning group gets a full scholarship to the school of their choice. And Gilbert, I think we _really_ have a chance at this."

Gilbert smiled softly as he slid up closer on the bed so he was sitting right next to his brother. "That's okay, Luddy. It looks like you're really keen on doing this."

"I am." Ludwig said looking over to his brother questionably.

"Tell ya what, I'll keep your little secret and help you out with keeping it from Vater whenever I can." Gilbert said kindly.

Ludwig's skeptical look turned into a mixture of surprise and confusing. "Really? Why?"

"'Cause you're my little bro, Lud! I'll always look out for you." smiled the elder as he put his arm around Ludwig's broad shoulders. "Plus, it looks like you're finally taking after me!" he laughed.

"Shut up." Ludwig barked as he put his head back into his hands. "And, danke, Bruder." he smiled shyly as he took a glance at the red-eyed teen.

Gilbert chuckled softly. "Gern geschehen, Bruder. No problem."

* * *

**German Translations;**

Bruder- brother

Vater/Vati- Father/Daddy

Kleinen Bruder- little brother

Nein- no

Danke- thank you

Gern Geschehen- you're welcome

* * *

**AHFJDKSJF, WELL GUYS, IT ONLY TOOK ME ABOUT 5 DAYS! I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED!**

**This is like the longest chapter yet… (.-.)**

**It's very family centered. You've got a Romano and Rome moment, and a Germany and Prussia moment. **

**Sorry to say (not really :D Muhahaha), but this isn't the only time in this fic that Lovi's going to be in a hospital/medical place-y/type thing.**

**Yeah in this fic, Germany's father/Germania/human name I have not come up with yet, wants Ludwig to go into the medical career. But Ludwig's really into science-y stuff like space and gadgets, and mechanics…and baking. XD I'm sorry I couldn't resist. But it is a canon fact that Germany likes to bake.**

**Anyway, all for now!**

**Thanks for all the support and I hope to get some stuff that I really wanted to add in now that everything seems to be flowing correctly.**


	12. You Better Get Here Soon

Lovino walked down the hallway keeping quiet as Alfred complained, like usual.

"I mean, why do we have to take Swimming anyway? It's not like it's going to help us in the future or anything." Alfred grumbled.

A boy with shoulder length brown hair smiled lightly and rolled his eyes. The brunette was known as Toris Laurinaitis. He had been transferred into the boys Gym class last semester. He seemed to have already known Alfred before the class had started. Surprisingly to Lovino, the loud American appears to have a lot of friends. "You know, Alfred, learning how to swim has many good uses. Such as learning how to not drown." Toris chuckled jokingly.

During a new semester, some kids would be moved out of classes and put into new ones. The school claimed it was so it could expand your experiences, but everyone knew it was so they could fit more kids into classes, that way they would make more money.

Lovino and Alfred were now separated from the girls so they could start their Swimming class. It seemed rather odd to Lovino that they had to take Swimming, but he didn't question it.

"Whatever, I just don't see why we have to take. I'm _not_ looking forward to getting butt-naked in front of a bunch of guys." Alfred huffed out crossing his arms.

"Sure you aren't." laughed a blonde-haired Polish boy. "Like, I don't see why you're so against swimming? Did someone in your family like, drown?" joked the Pole, Feliks Łukasiewicz. He transferred into the class along with Toris, who he seemed to be friends prior to the transfer.

The American was silent for a moment. "I just don't like it." Alfred responded bluntly. Lovino couldn't help but notice the truly saddened look on the American's face.

Before Lovino could say anything the boys arrived at the Pool room and all walked inside. The room was actually quite hot and humid. It felt rather disgusting there, to say the least.

"Reason number two to hate this stupid class." Alfred sighed as he popped open buttons on his shirt. Lovino was going to ask what Alfred meant by _"reason number two"_ but the teacher interrupted.

For next 45 minutes the class listened to their teacher talk about what they needed for the class, what they're expected of. All the while, a group of 10 boys were all sweating. Lovino wasn't really paying attention half the time, he was mostly focused on Alfred. The dirty-blonde looked like he was scared, to say the least. His blue, glasses-rimmed eyes were focused in on the pool, staring into the water.

Lovino nudged Alfred in the side lightly. "You okay?" he asked confused.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get that much sleep last night." Alfred smiled, but it looked a little forced to Lovino. The Italian just shrugged it off.

* * *

Alfred tried to turn his attention to something other than the pool. He ended up looking at the Gym class outside, then to some of the other boys sitting on the bleachers. Most were faces he'd seen before, but then one stuck out.

The teen had brown, floppy yet wavy hair. One thing Alfred noticed that seemed a bit strange about him was he had a band-aid at the bridge of his nose. Alfred tried looking closer at the brunette until it was too late. The teen had saw him.

The boy gave a crooked smile a bared his white teeth. He lifted his hand and gave Alfred a sort of salute with two of his fingers. Alfred felt himself freeze for a moment as he felt a strange feeling in his stomach, but he soon shot back a slight smile. He even gave the boy a small wave.

The teen squinted for a second and then started chuckling softly. It took Alfred a minute to figure out that he was laughing at the American's hand. Yesterday, Alfred was with Ivan and Ludwig again working on their project and Ivan decided to write what Alfred need to look up on his hand so he'd remember. Needless to say that he did remember, but stupid Ivan wrote it in Sharpie. The Russian thought it'd be funny to draw hearts and sunflowers around the words as well.

Alfred felt his face heat up as he quickly pulled his hand down and turned away from the teen at the other end of the bleachers.

* * *

It was finally the end of the period when the boys were just getting their lockers. Alfred was one of the first to get up from the bleachers and dash into the locker room.

"Like, what's up with him?" Feliks asked picking up his shoulder bag, which in all honesty looked like a purse to Lovino.

"No idea." Lovino as he started heading off towards the locker room after the American. The small room was already crowded from people rushing to find their locker and get to their next class.

Toris kind of grumbled, but coming from such a nice guy like himself, it didn't sound really angry. "I don't have time to wait for everyone. I have to get to Bio." he sighed.

"Why don't you give me your stuff?" Lovino suggested. "I have Lunch next so I don't really need to be anywhere." That was sort of a lie. Lovino was supposed to meet the girls at a little Café down town, but they wouldn't mind him being a few minutes late.

"Oh, would you? That'd be great, thank you so much, Lovino!" the Lithuanian smiled. "Just be sure to tell me my locker number, and put my lock on my locker, okay?" he asked. "I hope I'm not asking too much." Toris said a little guilty as he handed Lovino his bag with his Swimming stuff in it.

"No, it's fine. Go before you're late." Lovino said reassuringly.

Toris nodded and started to run/walk away, due to the floor being slippery. "Thank you, Lovino!" he called back before he was out of the Pool room.

It took a while until the locker room was cleared out enough for Feliks and Lovino to enter. Once inside, Lovino found Alfred sitting on one of the benches.

"What are you still doing in here?" the Italian asked. Lovino was not expecting the American to jump up.

"Oh, sorry. I was just waiting for you guys." Alfred said nonchalantly.

Both Lovino and Feliks gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you sure? Because you like, look like you're thinking about something."

Alfred shook his head. "No I'm just waiting for you guys."

"If you say so…" Lovino trailed of not believing as he started putting his stuff into his locker. He looked at the list on the wall and soon found Toris' locker and put his bag inside.

Soon enough, the boy were ready to leave. It appeared that they were the only ones in the Pool room still.

"Hold on." Alfred said before the three left the room. "I see something by the edge of the pool." he said before he started walking over to it.

"What does it matter? Let's go, I'm hungry." Lovino whined.

"Some girl may have dropped a bracelet or something." the American suggested. "It'd be the heroic thing to give it back to the owner." he said matter of fact-ly.

Lovino grumbled to himself. "Fine hurry up."

Feliks looked at his wrist. "You know what, it like, might be mine." he laughed a bit to Lovino. The Italian gave him a strange look before he was stopped from replying when the outside door burst open. It was some teens who were chasing each other. They didn't seem to care about where they were and just kept running even though the floor was wet.

They came right up to Alfred and pushed into him at what seemed to be the speed of light.

Alfred felt his ankle crush as he fell onto it and soon, into the pool.

"ALFRED!" Lovino shouted before he was pushed out of the way of the door by the teens. "Hey! Watch were you're going, bastards!" the Italian cursed. It was too late though, the kids were long gone and he didn't even get to see their faces.

Lovino and Feliks ran up to the side of the pool and peered into the blue water, looking for the American. They finally found him but saw that he wasn't surfacing. It looked like he was struggling too.

"Why isn't he swimming up?" asked Feliks nervously.

"I don't know." Lovino replied sounding a little scared himself. Suddenly, the American stopped moving entirely, and Lovino felt his heart stop. "Alfred, you idiot, SWIM!" he shouted. Still nothing. Lovino was about to jump into the water himself until he heard a splash.

Both the Italian and the Pole's attention turned to the source of the splash. A figure was sliding through the water and in no time flat, reached Alfred. The two teens on land could make out only a flop of brown hair as the only sign of identification.

"Who is that?" asked Lovino surprised, if not relieved.

"I have no idea." Feliks replied looking into the water.

Soon enough, the figure grabbed Alfred by the waist and in no time, popped to the surface. By holding Alfred with one arm and swimming with the other, the revealed to be boy teen, pulled Alfred to the end of the pool in the shallow end.

Lovino and Feliks ran over just in time to see the young teen pull the American out of the water. Lovino was rather worried, Alfred wasn't moving. The brunette put two of his rather large fingers up against Alfred's neck. He then put his head on the dirty-blonde's chest.

"His heart rate's rather low. He's not breathing correctly." said a strong sounding voice with what sounded like an Australian accent.

The Australian pounded down on Alfred's chest three times, then did something Lovino wasn't expecting. He gave Alfred mouth to mouth. He knew it was so he'd be breathing correctly, but who was this guy? The brunette pulled away and repeated the same steps three times until on his last _"kiss",_ Alfred started to cough up water.

Lovino gave a sigh of relief. "Oh grazie Mio." he exhaled.

* * *

Alfred looked around himself for a moment until he saw a figure leaning in front of him.

"You okay, mate?" asked the figure. Alfred blinked at him. His vision was rather blurry, where were his glasses? "Here." the figure said as it handed Alfred something. It looked like his glasses. He put them on and blink.

The American suddenly froze as he saw a familiar face in front of him as the figure became clear. "That was quite a rough swim you had there." laughed the brunette from the bleachers Alfred saw before.

"What?" was all Alfred could manage to say.

"Some idiots ran in here and knocked you in the pool." Lovino informed.

"Then he came in and saved you like one of those hot life guards." Feliks said pointing to the teen in front of Alfred.

Up close, the American could see that he had deep green eyes that seemed to sparkle…

"How'd you know he was in trouble? I thought this place was empty?" Lovino asked skeptically.

"I heard the commotion on my way outside." informed the apparent Australian.

Alfred felt butterflies in his stomach, yet he didn't know why.

Feliks saw the look on Alfred's face and smiled. "Aussie here did everything to help. He even gave you CPR and mouth to mouth…"

"What?!" Alfred asked as he sat up right and his face flushed.

"Uh, yeah." said the green-eyed Australian as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You weren't breathing. Sorry if I made ya' uncomfortable, mate." he apologized.

The American was silent for a moment. "No…it's okay. Thank you." Alfred finally managed to say.

The teen gave that white crooked smile from before and Alfred felt the strange feeling once again.

"Why didn't you swim back up?" asked Lovino after from it being silent for a few moments.

Alfred thought to himself for a moment as he tried lifting himself off the grown. Only once Alfred put weight on his ankle, he felt a crushing pain and fell to the ground.

Alfred was about to wrap his hand around his ankle until he felt a hand on top of his own. "Here let me take a look at it for ya', beaut." smiled the Australian. Alfred blushed again and kept quiet as the brunette lifted up the American's soaked pant leg, and untied his sneakers.

The American still hissed as the Australian gently pulled off Alfred's sneaker. The ankle was starting to swell and turn a different color.

"I'm no doctor, but that like, doesn't look good." Feliks spoke up after the silence.

"He's right." said the brunette, standing up and holding his hand out for Alfred. "I don't think we need an Ambo, but we should probably take you to the nurse." he suggested as he lifted the American off the ground. "Can ya' walk?" he asked.

Alfred tried putting pressure on his ankle, but quickly pulled it back from off the floor. He shook his head _'No'_ while biting his lip.

"Alrighty then." the Australian said before he quickly lifted the American off his feet, carrying him bridal style.

"Uh… I could just hobble over to the nurse." Alfred said flustered.

"Nonsense!" shouted the other boy. "You can put any pressure on that ankle. Now let's go." he said before walking off with a confused Lovino and smug Feliks following behind.

* * *

**Italian Translations;**

Oh grazie Mio- Oh thank God

**Australian Slang Translations;**

Beaut- beauty, pretty, great, amazing, etc…

Ambo- ambulance, officer

* * *

**Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry to have been gone for so long! Sad to say, I'm probably going to be gone for a week at most next. I have State Testing coming up. (;n;) I'm not happy about it either.**

**Anywho, introducing Australia! You can probably tell there's going to be a thing between these two. There are actually quite a few couples in this story actually. This story is more of a couple story, but focuseing mostly on Lovino and Gilbert. **

**Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about those two. They'll have their moments soon. So will Francis, Antonio, Arthur, Laura, Michelle, Lein… Oh I have a lot to do.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it.**


	13. We're Moving Again!

**I've returned~.**

* * *

"Nonsense, Mr. Jones!" yelled a dark-skinned woman who wore a hijab on her head. "I'll be calling your mother and have her come pick you up. There's no way you can go to your classes like this." she scolded Alfred as he tried getting himself out of the Nurse's Office.

"But I have to meet with my group after school!" Alfred complained from his spot on the couch-like bed.

Ms. Hassan, the nurse, started looking through her files that were in her desk. "Well, your group would just have to learn to work without you." she said in a thick accent.

Alfred flung his head back. "Come on! That's totally unfair, du-" Ms. Hassan have gave the American a look while raising her eyebrow. "I mean Ma'am." Alfred corrected himself. Ms. Hassan then turned her head back to her work.

"You can't walk. How do you plan on getting from place to place?" she asked skeptically.

Alfred looked as if he was in deep thought for a moment. "I could…scoot my way over to where I have to go?" Alfred asked, rather than stated. Ms. Hassan gave him another look that said; _'Are you kidding me?'_

"Or!" Alfred shouted. "I could try walking on it. It doesn't hurt that bad. Nothing's too painful for a hero!"

Lovino rolled his eyes at the American's…foolishness or stubbornness? He hadn't figured out which one it was yet.

Why was Lovino waiting around for the idiot American? Partially because he's one of his only 'true friends' and the other because he didn't want to have to go to class.

As Alfred argued about his condition with Ms. Hassan, Lovino directed his attention to the boy sitting across the room, relaxed in the wooden chair.

It was the guy that got Al out of the pool, but other than that Lovino knew nothing about him. From the looks of it, neither did Alfred.

He was dripping water onto the floor, from when he dived in to the pool. But he seemed to not care that he was wet. The brunette was… whittling, believe it or not. He was over the garbage can so he wasn't making a mess, but _'Who the hell whittles in school? Who even whittles?!'_ Lovino thought to himself.

The Australian was making what looked to be… a mini boomerang? _'Man, talk about stereotypical.'_ as Lovino thought this, the green-eyed teen looked up at Lovino and gave a smile, causing the Italian to turn away in a _Huff._

This only 'caused the Australian to chuckle and turn his attention back to his whittling.

"I know you're probably wondering just who in the bloody hell I am?" the teen spoke up, catching Lovino off guard.

Lovino only gave him a look after he got himself back together after the suddenness of the question.

This in turn caused the brunette to laugh lightly before continuing. "The name's Jack Kirkland." he said sticking out his hand to the Italian. Lovino only looked at 'Jack', then to his hand, then to 'Jack' again, looking unimpressed.

"The silent type, huh?" smiled Jack. "I'm from the other boarding school from across town. I just got transferred here a few days ago. And yeah, I'm originally from Australia-"

"No merda?" Lovino asked sarcastically, as he raised an eyebrow. "What do you take me for, him?" he asked jabbing a finger towards Alfred. Which in turned earned a _'HEY!'_ from the said America as he was having his foot bandaged.

"Ah, so he does talk? And he's Italian." Jack stated triumphantly. "Sorry, mate. Just a question everyone seems to ask. Plus, I sort of wanted to get you talking. It was getting kind of awkward." he admitted. "So, you are?"

"Lovino." the Italian informed bluntly.

Something seemed to click in the tan Ozzie's head. "Ah, you're one of the Italian twins who moved here about a month ago, right?" he asked.

"How do you-"

"Hey, I'm only from across town. New people here are exciting, as I'm sure you've heard." he said as he crossed his arms.

The Italian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I've heard that…" Lovino sighed.

Everyone's attention turned to Ms. Hassan as the woman stood up. "Alright, I'm going to go to the office to call your mother and to get some towels. You two are making a mess in my office." The Arabic woman said to the two wet students, Alfred and Jack. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere?" Ms. Hassan commanded more than asked, the Italian and Australian sitting by the door.

Alfred crossed his arms and gave a pout as Ms. Hassan left the room. However, he didn't look very threatening because he was shivering. Lovino looked at him and sighed. Jack looked at the shivering teen as well and got up from his seat.

The Australian took a blanket off of one of the chairs and put it around Alfred's shoulders. "Now, do you really want a cold along with a broken ankle?" Jack asked.

Alfred's face flushed and Lovino had to admit, it was quit amusing looking at the American in this state. "I-I'm n-not, going to c-catch a cold. I-It's not even c-cold in here!" he said trying to sound tough or something Lovino thought. "A-A hero doesn't catch a-ah-AH-CHOO!" sneezed the blonde.

Lovino snorted. "What was that you were saying about hero's not catching colds?" grinned the Italian.

The American sniffed. "Shut-up." Alfred's response caused both Lovino and Jack to start laughing before they were interrupted.

"Alright, where's the bloody idiot!" shouted a familiar voice. Soon enough, a pretty angry-looking Arthur walked into the room.

"Oh no." was Alfred's response.

"You really are an idiot aren't you!?" asked the English boy and he walked up to Alfred. "You can't go a period without me having to babysit you so you won't get hurt! Honestly, you're hopeless!" he shouted as he slapped Alfred upside the head.

"H-hey! It's not my f-fault! S-some kids came r-running in a-and-"

"Oh, just shut-up you stuttering mess." Arthur sighed and he rested his head in his hand.

"Uh, well in all honesty, there actually were some jerks that knocked Alfred into the pool." Lovino informed. Alfred looked at the Italian and smiled at him for defending him.

"I appreciate it, Lovino. But this isn't the only time the twit's fallen into a pool or some body of water." Arthur's said as he looked to Lovino, but then turned to Alfred. "What were you even doing that close to the pool? You know you-" A loud _'ACHOO'_ from Alfred interrupted Arthur from speaking. Maybe Lovino was seeing things, but it looked like Alfred didn't want Arthur finishing that sentence. It looked like Arthur knew too, because he didn't start the subject again.

Arthur sighed. "Just try to be more careful, okay? You nearly gave me a heart attack when I heard." admitted the Brit.

"I don't understand why, it's not like you're my dad or anything." Alfred said turning away.

"Well, I'm the closest thing you've got!" shouted Arthur. Alfred turned to the Brit with a look of anger and also a mix of hurt in his eyes.

Why did Lovino and Jack feel like the heard something they shouldn't have?

Arthur sighed and took a seat in the chair next to Alfred. "Sorry." he sighed hanging his head down in his lap.

"I-It's fine." was Alfred's response.

Arthur ran his hands through his hair and looked up to Lovino, but his eyes soon widened when he looked at the teen across from Lovino. "Um, hello."

Jack laughed. "Hi. I was wondering when you'd notice I was here." he smiled.

Arthur looked a bit surprised. "Since when do you go to this school?" the English teen asked.

"Since I was transferred and moved across town." informed the Australian.

"Hold on a minute." interrupted Lovino. "You two know each other?"

"Sure do!" shouted Jack. "Artie's mum was my foster mother when I was just a little ankle-bitter."

Both Lovino and Alfred turned to Arthur for the confirm. "Yes, he was adopted when I was six and moved out. He kept the last name though. I'm not sure why…"

"Because _'Jack Kirkland'_ sounds much better than _'Jack Dunderman'_." Jack informed.

Alfred shrugged. "It does."

"When did you move?" asked Arthur.

"A few days ago. My mum was meaning to call yours, but we've been busy with the move." informed Jack.

The boys were interrupted from their conversation when Ms. Hassan walked into the room throwing two towels at Alfred and Jack.

"Here," she said and she made her way over to her desk. "Your mother is on her way here to pick you up. And Arthur," Arthur looked up at the women. How'd she know he was here? She didn't even look at him. "I figured you'd come so I wrote up an Excuse Note for you as well so you can leave with him." Ms. Hassan informed as she handed Arthur two Excuse Notes.

"Thank you, Ms. Hassan." Arthur said as took the notes from the nurse's hand.

"Do me a favor and roll him over to the front office for me with this." she said as she rolled out a wheel chair from the closet.

"Yes, Ma'am." Arthur agreed as he rolled the wheel chair over to Alfred. "Get in." he commanded the American.

"No way!" he shouted. "That's going to c-cause a scene in the hallway!" Alfred protested.

"You're already causing a scene by dripping water everywhere." Arthur argued back as he rubbed one of the towels through Alfred's hair, drying it off.

"S-Stop it." Alfred whined like a child.

"Just get in the chair!"

The arguing went on for a few more minutes until Arthur was finally able to get Alfred into the wheel chair.

Arthur sighed. "You make things way harder than they should be. Your mother is probably here already."

"It's your fault! You kept hitting my foot against the chair!" Alfred argued.

"I said I was sorry!" Their arguing continued until they were out of earshot in the hallway.

Ms. Hassan laughed to herself. "Those two argue more than an old married couple, I swear." Jack laughed along and Lovino chuckled softly. They laughed until they were interrupted by someone walking in the door. How many times has Lovino been interrupted now?

Strangely enough, in walked Gilbert. He was looking behind him and laughing. He probably saw Alfred and Arthur. "What was that all about?" he asked as he strolled on in to the small office.

"Ah, Mr. Beilschmidt. I take it you're here for your Excuse Note for this afternoon?" asked the nurse.

"Ja, I'm leaving as soon as I can." smiled the German. Gilbert's head then turned to Lovino. "Vögelchen! Fancy meeting you here." he grinned.

Lovino raised his eyebrow at him. "Don't be so happy, creep." Gilbert only chuckled more, until it looked like a light bulb went off in his head. "Hey, Ms. Hassan,"

"Hm?" came the response from the nurse who was busy writing up notes.

"I forgot to tell you, but Lovino here is supposed to come out and help me with my training this afternoon." Gilbert put his arm around Lovino as the Italian gave him a look that said _'What the hell are you talking about?'_

"Is that so?" asked the nurse, unbelieving.

"Yeah! Mr. Karpusi said it'd be his extra credit. To uh, help make up for his poor effort last marking period. And also because he wasn't there for the beginning." Gilbert informed.

Lovino had absolutely no idea what Gilbert was talking about. When did this happen?

"I don't-" Lovino started but was cut off when Gilbert jabbed him in the side. "Uh, yeah… What he said." the Italian said confused.

"Very well then, as soon as I'm done writing a Late Note for Mr. Kirkland here, I'll write up your Excuse Notes." Ms. Hassan informed.

"Thanks, nurse!" Gilbert smiled. "Call us when you're done!" he waved as he pulled Lovino out into the hall. Ms. Hassan nodded as she continued to write her notes.

"What was that about? I don't want to have to help you work-out or something!" Lovino shouted quietly.

"Oh come on, you know you want to see the awesome me all ripped and-" Gilbert stopped when he was met with the boiling red face of Lovino. "I'm just kidding!" he laughed. "I already did that training course last night. I just wanted to get out of class. Be grateful that I'm getting you out of it too."

Lovino was about to say something, but he realized he didn't really want to go to class either. "Alright then Signore Potato, what do you plan on us doing then?" asked Lovino.

"That's easy!" Gilbert exclaimed. "We'll have a date out and about town!"

* * *

_Note: Gilbert's joking about the whole "going on a date" thing. He's just taking Lovino out into town._

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I'm on Summer Break right now, so hopefully more updates! Stay turned~.**


End file.
